Manipulation
by NaughtyRWBY
Summary: Follow along as we see Jaune Arc live his life in Beacon, He will be making plenty of friends, a few girlfriends, and some that fall in between. The story follows the cannon for the most part. (OP! JauneArc, JaunexHarem, SMUT) A/N: Pyrrha will be main waifu, but other girls will be apart of Jaune's Harem.
1. Ch1-Intro

Manipulation Ch1

Jaune Arc was enjoying the cool night air in Vale as he walked back to his hotel. He had arrived the day before, but was starting to become a little stir crazy from just sitting in his hotel room all day.

He had decided to go out and explore the city. He visited a few shop, grabbed some food at a diner, and even went to a club to kill some time.

While he did have fun, he couldn't drink much, or chat up the two cute girls that were trying to get into his pants. 'It was quite obvious, as they weren't very subtle.' He wouldn't even need to use his semblance.

It's was such a shame he had to turn down the twins, due to the fact that he had to report to Beacon the following day. He was especially bummed out that he had missed the sexy blonde girl that was coming in as he was leaving. That had been over an hour ago.

'Ah well, maybe I can come visit again if I have the time.'

Jaune was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of glass breaking. As he looked down the road, he could see what looked like a cute girl in a red hood surrounded by thugs with red swords, and guns.

"Well, time to go play hero." Jaune sighed to himself, as he went their direction.

As he got closer, he noticed the girl had pulled a weapon of some kind from her lower back. He watched as it shifted and transformered into a giant scythe.

"Normally I would assume that was compensating for something, but that's pretty impressive." Jaune mumbled.

Sliding his sword and shield free, he begins to engage one of the thugs.

"Hey need a hand?"

"Yeah thanks." She shouted over the sound of steel clashing with steel.

Between the two of them they were making easy work of the thugs. Jaune was able to attack and defend. While she slashed and dodged the thugs attacks.

"Are you a huntsman?" The girl asked as she had placed her back to his.

"No, not yet, I'm starting Beacon tomorrow."

"Oh that's so cool, my sister is going there to-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Jaune yells, as he instinctively wraps an arm around the young girl's waist and pulls her into his chest. At the same time covering both of them with his shield.

.

During that split second, Jaune did not notice that he had subconsciously activited his semblance. As he had his arm wrapped protectively around the girl's waist, he had accidentally placed the Arc's crest upon her body. It appeared for a moment, before it was gone.

.

He felt his arm vibrate as the angry screaming projectile impacted his shield.

It hadn't manage to do any damage to him or the girl that huddled into his chest.

"T-thank you." She squeaked with a blush. He could feel her tremble slightly.

"No problem, the names Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose" she answers.

"Isn't it past you bed time kiddies?" Mocked Roman Torchwick as he stepped out of the store. His shoes crunching the broken glass.

"I don't have a bed time, I'm a big kid." Replied Jaune with a grin. Sword and shield at the ready. Ruby also stepping away and readying herself.

"Well as fun as it would be to play around with you two, I do have a schedule to keep. So I must bid you children a goodnight." He says cheerfully, as he swiftly draws his cane back up at them and fires another projectile.

Both Jaune and Ruby roll out of the way of the attack, only to spot Torchwick fleeing up a fire escape.

"We have to stop him." insisted Ruby as she ran after the criminal.

"I guess we might as well." Mumbled Jaune starting after her.

—

As the pair ran over roof tops they spotted Torchwick making his way into a Bullhead.

Running up to him, Torchwich threw a dust crystal at the pair and fired upon it causing a massive explosion that shook the very building beneath their feet.

They would have been seriously hurt or worse, if it wasn't for the blonde woman who had swooped in at the last second and produced a shield glyph.

'Whoa, who is the hot milf?' Wondered Jaune to himself.

As the dust cleared he caugh a clearer view of her.

Platinum blonde hair, sharp green eyes, busty chest and slim waist.

'Oh Jaune like, Jaune like very much.'

He turned back to the bullheaded as it started to rise. But instead of seeing Torchwick, he saw a pair of long creamy white legs in a short red dress coming out of the shadows.

'Just look at those killer legs!'

He could feel his arousal growing.

While he wasn't able to see her face, he was able to see her smoldering golden eyes staring at him before shifting over to the blonde.

Jaune was a bit in awe, as he watched the girl with the red dress and the hot blonde milf that saved him battle it out. He wondered if should jump in, but even with Ruby's help the bullhead was going to get away. So he decided against it.

'Enough hero work for one day.'

—

"Let's begin with your name young man." Asked Glynda Goodwitch, as she had introduced herself as.

"The names Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" Jaune replied with a smirk as he saw her eye twitch in what must've been annoyance.

'Oh yeah, she looks like the serious-strict type. Maybe I should help her relax a little bit.'

"Well , what exactly were you doing chasing a wanted criminal, over rooftops, in the middle of the night?"

" I was on my way back to my hotel when I saw that Ruby girl being attacked by a group of thugs. I couldn't exactly leave her to fight criminals by herself, could I?"

The blonde just shook her head and sighed.

"Well as commendable as your actions were, they are NOT to be repeated. It seems everything is pretty straightforward. We have already talked to and got herside of the story."

"Ok, what happens now?"

"You will be free to go, as you weren't responsible for the theft in anyway. I expect you to be at Beacon bright and early tomorrow."

"How did you know I was going to Beacon?" Asked Jaune with a confused look on his face.

"While a maybe a Huntress, I am also head deputy of Beacon."

"Oh, does that mean I'll get to see more of you?" Asked Jaune with a grin, looking up and down at her body.

"It would seem so " The blonde answered with a slight scowl on her face. No doubt not appreciating his eyes roaming over her body.

With the most polite smile he could muster, Jaune stood up and held out his hand for her to shake. "Well it was nice to meet you professor. I hope I can learn a lot of you."

Slight off put at the change in character, Goodwitch missed Jaune applying a small amount of aura to his hand as he activated his semblance. as soon as they shook hands. his symbol appeared on the back of her hand. before it vanished a moment later.

As They separated, Jaune made his way to the door, but he stopped. He turned around and looked at the blonde one more time.

"I'll be seeing you around" smiled Jaune as he exited the room, leaving a slightly confused Glynda.


	2. Ch2-Meeting the Students

Maniplulation Ch2

"Welcome to Beacon." Mumbled Ruby sadly as she lay on the ground, feeling people stare at her as they walked by, not even bothering to help. Only being at Beacon for a few minutes and she was already making a fool of herself.

"Typical. How can this day get any worse?"

Ruby asked herself as she suddenly felt a warmth suddenly begin to grow between her legs. It had started the day before, ever since she stopped that dust robbery with Jaune. A warm fire had been lighted in her belly.

"Again? Why do I keep feeling so funny."

She had tried to take care of it last night before going to bed. Her mind kept replaying the moment Jaune had his arm wrapped around her protectively, almost possessively. Remembering the feeling of her body pressed to his, the way he smelled, and his charming smile. That was enough to help her climax.

"Dust, I hope Yang didn't hear me."

While some might call Ruby young and innocent, she wasn't oblivious. She knew what sex was, she had just never had her body react like this.

The feeling wasn't bad in any way. A warm feeling in her core that would send her heart racing, it was a constant warmth. She did notice her body being unable to stay still at times. It almost felt like she was being pulled somewhere. Like her subconscious was trying to telling her something.

Trying to suppress the feeling, Ruby was squeezing her thighs shut but it wasn't helping. She could feel her body become warmer. Nipples began to harden under her clothing, and she could feel her panties becoming slightly wet.

"Why does this keep happening?"

"Hey Ruby… ummm need a hand?" Chuckled Jaune. He had been brought over by the sound of an explosion and all the smoke. Once he noticed the red hooded girl he made his way to help her up.

"O-ohhh, ummm, hi J-Jaune." Ruby stammered for a moment as she could feel a blush creep up her face.

'Oh Oum, how embarrassing'

Taking his out stretched hand, she's hoisted up to her feet but because she is so small, she ended stumbling into him. After an embarrassing apology she steps back and brushes herself off. She mumbles a quick "Thank you"

"No problem. Come on, let's head inside."

"Right" the little reaper nodded.

—

When the pair had arrived to the assembly hall they were immediately spotted by Yang and are waved over, Ruby quickly sets to introduce Jaune to her sister.

"So this is the knight in shing armor that saved my little sister." Yang smirk promised there would by plenty of teasing in the near future.

"Ugh yeah I guess, I was just trying to help." Explained Jaune as he let his eyes roam over Ruby's older sister, her hot, more developed, older sister.

He had of course remember her from the night before. Just missing her as he left the club. Seems like his fortunes are starting to looking up. "But really, Ruby did just as much, if not more of the work."

He caught Ruby blushing at the corner of his eye. A small pleased smile working its way onto her lips.

"Well aren't you a humble one hero, but from what Ruby told me, you protected her from a very dangerous attack. That's major brownie points in my book." Yang said in a playful tone, followed by a wink. "Maybe you deserve a little reward?"

'Oh, this is gonna be fun'

"Sure, if you think so? What did you have in mind?" Jaune asked innocently.

"Maybe I could treat you to a night out in the town? I know a this great place we can go gets some drinks at. We can also go party, and see how well you can dance. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. It's a date then." Winked Jaune

"You got it lover boy." Laughed Yang. She then leaned over and placed a kiss.

'Too easy'

Jaune activating his semblance and marking Yang's body.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away, I'll see you guys around. "

"Ok I'll see you later Jaune" Ruby shouted enthusiastically, as she and Yang made their way over to an empty spot in the hall.

Jaune just watched the sisters go, enjoying the way of their hips swayed as they walked.

—

After the headmaster's speech Jaune made his way to a secluded area to set his sleeping bag down and and relax before he turned in for the night.

Jaune took a moment to survey the assembly hall that was full of people.

His eyes fell on a beautiful girl with hair as white as freshly fallen snow, piercing blue eyes, and a regal air about her, like a proper lady. She also seemed very prideful. Oh how he wanted to crush that out of her. She would be fun.

There was also a dark mysterious beauty, long white legs leading up to a very nice looking ass underneath her yukata, Intelligent amber eyes that were glued to a book, and a black bow on her head that would twitch whenever people began talking to loud. She seemed like the kind of girl that would enjoy being bound and blindfolded.

And finally his eyes settled on what he would describe being his perfect girl. Gorgeous flowing red hair, lovely full hips, an impressive chest, and an overall perfectly toned body. Her voice was gentle and warm as he heard her talk with the girl with white hair, even though she looked like she would rather be anywhere else. He really liked that she seemed to be a truly humble person, but his favorite thing about her, was her eyes. Her warm and tender green eye…

.

and they were starring right at him.

.

Blushing he looked away and for the first time in a long time, Jaune felt his heart beat a little faster. Was it because he got caught looking? Feeling like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar?

'Come on Arc, don't be a wuss. You can easily have her as well if you wanted too.'

He looked over to her once again to find her still looking at him. Giving him a friendly smile and a little wave, before returning to her conversation with the white haired girl.

She seemed nice.

'Oh man, am I gonna enjoy my time here.'

—

Later that night Yang was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag as she lay in the middle of the great hall, Ruby laying next to her.

Ever since she had kissed Jaune, she had felt a warming sensation spread throughout her body, and considering the fact that her semblance was her being on fire, it was a pretty impressive thing.

'Man I haven't felt this hot and bothered in a long time.'

She looked over and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully, making these cute little snores as she slept and snuggled up to her pillow. It was precious.

Yang wasn't blind though . She could tell something was up with her little sister. She kept sneaking in peeks at Jaune whenever she thought Yang wasn't looking. Her eyes would look at him with nervousness, but also light up with excitement. Like how she was when she first built her weapon.

The theory was further confirmed when her sister heard about her plans with Jaune. The pout that took over Ruby's face was beyond cute. Looking like a puppy who had their favorite toy taken away.

'At first I agreed to the date as a thank you for saving Rubes. Yeah Jaune is cute and all, but what if Ruby is developing feelings for him? I couldn't do that to her and take Jaune for myself, could I?"

She tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep but failed, and all she could think about was the moment her lips touched Jaune's cheek. It was a simple playful peck, with no real meaning, but her body wanted to continue now. Almost feeling like she was being drawn to him.

"Oum, I need relief." Whispered Yang as she bit her lip lightly, trying to keep quiet. Under her sleeping bag she brought her left hand to her breast and her right hand slipped underneath the hem of her shorts as her finger found their target.

The fact that she was surrounded with sleeping students only excited her more.

—-

It was morning and Jaune was making his way to the locker room. On his way to pick up his gear he over heard two girls talking. It was the red and white haired girls.

He had over heard her referring to him as "scraggly" and Ruby had told him of her experiences with the "princess". He wasn't gonna let THAT slide.

'Might as well introduce myself.'

"-I was thinking, maybe we can be on a team together?"

"Ummm that sounds grand."

"Great"

"Hello there." Jaune chimed in in a polite but friendly voice. Noticing how the red haired girl seemed relieved to have someone else to talk too. "Who are you two lovely ladies?"

"How do you not know who WE are? What, do you live under a rock? And you're supposed to introduce yourself first when asking for a ladies name." Bristled the ice princess, she seemed to not have liked being interrupted.

Jaune's eye twitched.

'Oh she is gonna pay for that.'

"You're right, sorry about that. The names Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Winked Jaune teasingly at her. enjoying the way the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company the largest dust provider in all of Remnant." Stated the heiress proudly, with a smug smile.

"Ok"

It looked like Weiss had swallowed a whole fish given her reaction. The other girl quickly tried to suppress her giggles, before stepping in and introduce herself.

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos, hello again" she smiled nervously, but seemed to relax when Jaune did not react to her name. "We met briefly last night."

She had caught him starring.

"And its a pleasure to meet you, you're far lovelier up close." Jaune said with a flirtatious wink, causing the spartan to blush and tuck some loose hair behind her ear shyly.

Jaune blinked at the sound of something angry growing. Turning he noticed the heiress.

'Oops'

Weiss was shaking slightly and did NOT look happy at being ignored.

"Come on Pyrrha, I thinks time to go. We've waisted enough time with all these riffraffs around here." Growled Weiss as she stormed by him bumping her shoulder into him.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune, I hope we see each other again." Blurted Pyrrha as she was pulled away by the heiress.

He knew she meant it. He couldn't pick up any deceit in her voice. She seemed like a kind and honest girl. He smiled and gave her a nod as she waved goodbye bye.

His smile darkened as he rubbed his shoulder where the angry little heiress had bumped into him. The vindictive girl was too busy ranting and raving about how it was even possible that someone didn't know who she was, to realize what she had just done as she purposely bumped into him.

She had tied the noose around her own neck and now Jaune was free to play with her as he wished.

'I'm gonna enjoy putting her in her place.'

—

A/N I've set up a lot of the story, and I'll be getting to the more "mature" parts of the story soon. So my question to you guys is this…

Should I have Jaune be a kind and loving lover?

Or a Rough lover that takes what he wants?

Or should it change depending on the girl/girls? I'm eventually gonna get Glynda and CFVY and other people involved.

Let me know in the reviews. Cheers guys.


	3. Ch3-Helping the Rose Bloom

Manipulation Ch3

Weiss Schnee was having a TERRIBLE morning as she was attending her first class of the prestigious Beacon Academy…

One eye twitching, as she sat listening to her so called "professor" go on about slaying Grimm… with a head of cabbage… She could feel her brain cells dying as she tried to pay attention.

In the span of 24 hours, her Beacon life had been absolutely RUINED by one person… Jaune Arc.

.

It had all started when that idiot Arc had interrupted her as she was having a pleasant discussion with Pyrrha. She had almost sealed the deal in becoming partners with THE Pyrrha Nikos.

The nitwit thought he could get into their good graces by throwing around some pretty words, but Weiss Schnee was no fool. She was used to people sweet talking her in order to get close with the Schnee family name.

He had tried to spin some outlandish tale about not knowing who EITHER of them were. Of course she didn't fall for his story. She was the heiress to the SDC, the biggest dust provider in all of Remnant. And while Pyrrha Nikos may not be as revered as the SDC, her accomplishments alone were well known enough to garner her much media attention.

Then during initiation, instead of being paired up with the 4 time Minstral champion Pyrrha Nikos, she was paired up with Ruby Rose… a 15 year old CHILD. While this was not an ideal situation, maybe she could still work around this set back. She could still find and team up with Pyrrha and become leader of their team. It could work, her plans were still salvageable.

"-from now on be known as Team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

Weiss' world came crashing down around her. How could the headmaster chose a CHILD to lead the team, instead of her? She was the heiress of the SDC for crying out loud. WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE!

Her team consisted of Ruby Rose, her partner. Her loud, blonde, brute of an older sister Yang Xiao Long. And Blake Belladonna, a quite black haired girl that likes reading. A lot.

'Well, at least she would be the least of her problems.'

Unfortunately, as it turns out, Ruby and Yang were rather close with Jaune Arc. They dragged Weiss and Blake over to sit by his team whenever they could. If anything it gave her a chance to chat up Pyrrha… and was another thing!

Jaune had "coincidentally" ended up partnering with Pyrrha Nikos. He had also been "coincidentally" named leader of his own team… she would make him pay! She had underestimated him as a sweet talking fool and he had cunningly taken EVERYTHING she wanted, for his own.

She was no fool to corporate politics, and she now understood that his laid back attitude and him dumb demeanor was nothing more than an act. An act he put up to keep her distracted, until his goals were within reach, and then he would take what he wanted. She would have to keep an eye on him.

And the ABSOLUTELY worst part of it all was the fact that she, Weiss Schnee, had a wet dream for the first time in a long time. And made even more unbearable was the fact that she was in a room with 3 other girls.

She was absolutely mortified as she had woken up early in order to get ready for class, only to find a wet sensation between her legs.

She wanted to burn her underwear, her pajamas, and her bed in order to get rid of all the damn evidence. She instead had to settled with replacing her bed sheets and taking a hot shower. Unfortunately, she caught her hands beginning to wander south a few times. She would not be doing that, Weiss Schnee was a proper lady.

'Oh Dust. What am I, some common Faunus in heat?'

.

As she sat in class, sh took a moment to close her eyes and think back to the dream she had. While she couldn't fully remember her dream, she did remember the most vivid parts of it. One being a faceless man coming up to her and pushing her down onto her bed, pinning her arms over her head with his weight, and her being powerless to stop him. Enjoying the feeling of giving up control, as she wanted him to rule over her body and do as he pleased.

"As if I would allow such a thing." Scoffed Weiss quietly to herself as she continued taking notes.

All while trying, and failing, to regain control of her infamous Schnee temper.

.

'Now if only her partner would stop acting like a child and BEGIN PAYING ATTENTION!' Fumed Weiss internally.

—-

Jaune gave a long sigh as he was making his way back to his room.

Classes had just ended, and while his team and the rest of team RWBY had gone off to go get dinner together, Jaune just wanted to shower and get some sleep.

As he got closer to his dorm room, Jaune heart began to break. There, sitting in front of his door, was Ruby. She just sat quietly not moving or responding as he approached her and had her red hood pulled up, over her head in order to cover her face. He could now clearly hear the sniffling sounds she was making.

"Hey ya Ruby, everything ok?" Jaune spoke gently, using his best 'big brother' voice. Growing with seven sisters left a soft spot in his heart for girls in tears.

Ruby just shook her head. Not saying a single word.

'What should I do? I can't just leave her outside by herself like this.'

"Do you wanna come inside to my room? That way you don't have to be alone?"

He watched as the little reaper nodded her head.

Bending down, he picked her up effortlessly in his arms and carried her bridal style, she was so light. He felt her shift and bury her head into his chest. As he entered his dorm room he hadn't really figured out to do next with her, so he decided to just sit on his bed with Ruby nestled in his lap.

"So what's on your mind?" Jaune asked in a comforting voice, as he placed his hand on the her back and began to rub it lightly.

After a few moments of silence he heard her voice quiver as she mumbled into his chest, not looking up to meet his eyes. "I d-don't deserve to be a team leader."

"Ruby? Where did this come from?" Surprise in Jaune's voice apparent.

"I went to go talk to Weiss after class, I was gonna tell her how great of a job she did fighting that Grimm. She then started yelling at and said that she should have been made team leader, not me." Ruby whispered into his chest. "Maybe she is right? She does own a big fancy company. Maybe Ozpin did make a mistake." Her voice cracked towards the end. A small tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh Ruby, that's not true at all." Jaune feels his anger bubble at the thought of the Schnee girl, but she could wait, Ruby needed him now. "There's a reason why Ozpin accepted you two WHOLE years early, why he made YOU team leader and not Weiss. It's because you're special." He pulled her tighter to him. "You have so much potential to become a truly great huntress Ruby, better than Weiss and better than me. But that doesn't mean you are one right now. Especially after only being in Beacon for two days. That would be silly and unrealistic."

Ruby was quite for a few seconds, he was enjoyed the warmth of her body on his. she slowly began to lift her head up, and he noticed that while her eyes were teary, she had stopped crying.

"Thank you Jaune. For being so good to me."

"Anything for a friend." He chuckled, as he placed his head over hers and gave her a heartfelt hug.

.

After a few minutes had passed, Ruby took a deep breath. Her eyes focused with determination, and looked directly at Jaune. "C-can I ask you something else? Something that may be a little, selfish, a little personal"

"Ummm sure I guess, I'll try to do whatever you need."

"How do you feel about me? Do you like me?"

"Of course Ruby. You're a very good friend of mine." Giving her shoulder a squeeze to prove his point.

"No, not like that." Stated Ruby as she was shaking her head and then taking a deep breath, she continued. "Do you 'like me, like me'."

"Oh."

It was all Jaune Arc could respond. Sure he liked her and thought she was cute, but he had never pictured having her in the way he could the others. But as she shifted in his lap, he began to realize the position they were in and how close they were.

He looked down at her and he became more aware of her body on his lap and chest. His arms around her slim waist, cradling her. She smelled of strawberries with a hint of gun powder, it smelled so good. Her lips looked soft and delicate. Her silver eyes sparkling as they eagerly waited or a response.

"I think you're a very lovely young lady Ruby. But I think you're a little too young still" He told her in a gentle but reassuring voice., and then playfully whispered "But you know, I bet that in a few years, you'll probably give Yang a run for her money."

Ruby smiled at that, but then some thing happened that he didn't think was possible.

Ruby's sweet and innocent smile, turned lustful. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and now she playfully whispered in his ear. "But You know, I picture you whenever I'm getting off."

Shock as well as a shiver ran up his spine. Something wasn't right. Ruby would normally never be this direct. He could feel her start to rub her backside on his manhood.

"When did this start happening?"

"Ever since we met, when you saved me from Torchwick's attack. I don't know why, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She spoke softly as she began to leave light kisses along his cheek and neck. "And every time I get close to you I feel so warm, but it's not enough, my body just wants to get closer still. It's like I'm being drawn to you."

'So she has been like this for a few days now?'

Jaune activated his aura and gave her a quick look over… and sure enough he found what he was looking for. There, on the left side of her hip, clear as day to him… was his symbol.

'Shit. I must have marked her by accident. It's about where I grabbed her when I pulled her away from Torchwicks attack.'

"Ruby, this is my fault. It's my semblance that's affecting you, and making you want to do this. We need to sto-" Jaune was cut off as Ruby took his mouth with hers. Her lips felt softer than anything he had ever felt. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Ruby's tongue entering his mouth and playing with his.

'Damn it. She is already too far gone. I need to calm her down. Sorry about this Ruby, I hope you don't hate me.'

.

As Ruby was preoccupied with his tongue, she did not notice Jaune's hand slowly makes its way up her skirt, until the moment it made contact with her panties.

Ruby gave a deep groan as his fingers lightly brushed the outside of her panty covered sex. her lips refusing to leave his mouth.

Jaune breaks the kiss so they can both take deep breaths. As much as she hadn't want to, it was very necessary in order to recover some much needed oxygen. He then gently lays her down on his bed as he continues his assult, kissing and nibble on her neck as his right hand slips beneath her stockings and panties. He feels the intense heat and wetness of her as he slides a finger, then two into the depths of her folds.

He starts to pump in and out of her softly, as he continues to bite gently along her neck and chest. Ruby gives her approval of his work by the mewing sound she makes every time his fingers slide in deep into her. He can tell she was enjoying it greatly. He could also tell that she is close and it won't be much longer.

'She must of worked herself up to a frenzy these last few day. Not to mention all the emotions she has been feeling the last few days. Poor thing.'

"Just enjoy this Ruby." Jaune soothing voice called out. "Leave it all too me."

"Y-yes J-Jaune, yes. J-just like that." Gasped Ruby as she feels the heat in her core building up to her climax "P-please, I'm a-almost there."

Jaune just continues trying to please his friend as much as possible without going to far. He rubs the palm of his hand to the front of her woman hood in order to help her feel as much pleasure as possible.

"I-I'm close Jaune. S-so close." Mutters Ruby as her normal cute and cheerful face is twisted in deep concentration.

His hand, drenched and slippery with her honey, continues pumping his fingers in and out of her, before they are buried deep within her as she began to tremble.

"O-oh yes! Jaune a-ah yes." Gasps Ruby as her climax hits her hard and she begins to rides her orgasm, grabbing onto and holding Jaune's arm for dear life. "T-this i-is so g-good."

After a few minutes she begins to settle down. "That was amazing" she says with a slight laughter in her voice. Closing her eyes, she lays in bed trying to catch her breath and taking a moment to rest.

"Thank you Jaune." She mumbles in a sleepy voice.

'At least she enjoyed it.'

Leaning over, Jaune places a quick peck on her forehead before getting up and stretching out his arm and hand. It had started to cramp up towards the end, but Ruby was enjoying herself so he had decided to power through for her.

With Ruby resting he makes his way to the dorm's bathroom to finally have his long hot shower.

.

As Jaune exited the bathroom he spots Ruby still in his bed with her eyes closed, her breast rising and falling at an even pace. She had fallen asleep. She looked like she was content as she cuddled up with one of his pillow. A small, but if not happy, smile was visible on her lips.

Making his way over to her sleeping form, he reaches down and fixed her ruffled up clothes to a more presentable level, before he lays himself down next to her and covers them both up with his blanket. He feels her shift as she releases the pillow she had and cuddles up to him, seaking his heat.

Waving his hand, Jaune turns down his semblance in Ruby's body allowing her bod to fully relax. His mind still racing at how this could of happened. His thoughts drifting back to the night he met Ruby, and as he closes his eyes, he begins to fall asleep.

'I'll explain everything tomorrow to Ruby, I owe her at least that much.'

—-

A/N thank you guys for all the love and feed back. It means a lot. I literally sit on my computer, refreshing the page in order to watch reviews appear.

As for last suggestion I'm gonna have Jaune go back and for and between different girls. It all does depend on who he is trying to pursue.

Now onto this chapters suggestion question.

I'm planning to make Pyrrha some what of a special character. Now, Jaune is gonna try to pursue her romantically.

But should i make him try to pursue her with OR without the use of his powers? Both will lead towards the same goal and the story wouldn't really change, I'm just more curious about what everyone would rather see. I already have both scenarios planned out.

Anyways thanks again for all the love and feed back guys. Cheers!


	4. Ch4-Explaining the Mark

Manipulation Ch4

Something had woken him up…

Sitting up, he took a moment to survey the room, but saw that it was still unoccupied. Glancing down to his side he sees the sleeping form of Ruby, with a peaceful expression as she nuzzles up to him.

'Man, she's really cute.'

*buzz buzz*

The buzzing noise of his scroll had brought him out of his thoughts. Reaching over, he picked up the device off the table. Opening it, he discovered he had 5 missed messages, and began to quickly read through them…

.

Pyrrha: Hello Jaune, I just wanted to let you know that Ren, Nora and I are heading to the library to study and do our homework along with the rest of team RWBY. You are more than welcomed to come and join us at anytime. If you want that is.

Yang: Hey lover boy, P-money mentioned you went to your room early, can you do me a favor and keep an eye out for Ruby? I haven't seen her since class ended. And if you do find her, remember no funny business, you hear. ;)

Pyrrha: Hey Jaune It's me again. Yang told me that she hasn't seen Ruby in a while. So I just wanted to ask if you had seen her. Ummm so yeah, just let me know if you do see her. Bye.

Nora: Come on fearless leader, you're missing out on the party. :P

-Attached Image-

* it was a picture of Nora hugging Ren closely, pressing her cheek to his. Ren with a look of resignation, allowing the bubbly girl to have her fun for the time being. In the background he could see a blushing Weiss shouting at a grinning Yang, the blonde was standing tall and was puffing out her sizable chest. Meanwhile his partner was in the middle of the two, trying to separate them. All with an awkward smile on her face. And finally Blake's face came into view. She was sat in the corner of their table glaring at her teammates, the look on her face could be described as positively murderous.*

Pyrrha: Hey Jaune, It's me. Again. I just wanted to let you know not to worry and that between me and Ren, we are keeping Nora out of trouble. But if you wanna come over, I'll be saving you a seat. If you want that is. Or if you haven't fallen asleep. Ok, I'll let you go now. Bye. :)

Ps Yang and Nora showed me how to make these cute smiley faces. Bye again.

.

He chuckled at his friends antics.

Closing his scroll he checked the time, it had only been about and hour since he got back to his dorm. He could feel the telltale sign that Ruby was beginning to wake up. She was shuffling closer to him. Trying, and failing, to fall back asleep.

'I should probably wake Ruby up and talk to her about my semblance, maybe afterwards we can go get some dinner.'

Jaune began to light stroke Ruby's hair. "Come on Ruby, it's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna." She mumbled sleepily. "Let's go back to bed"

.

.

.

"JAUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED." Gasped the little reaper as sat up instantaneously.

Jaune couldn't help it, he bursted out in laughter.

It took him a few minutes to regain control of his breathing.

"Ha ha. Sorry about that. Just to let you know Ruby, you're actually in my room." He pointed out.

"What happened? Why were we sleeping together? Last thing I remember was you carrying me inside and talking about how Weiss being a big meanie."

"Well we did talk, but then you began too… kiss me.

"I d-did what?" Stuttered Ruby. Face lighting up like a Christmas Tree. "How did that even happen? There is no way I-"

Her memories came rushing back to her. Jaune's hand sliding underneath her skirt, the kisses she left along his neck, and the wonderful orgasm he had brought her to.

She looked horrified, like she was about to actually explode.

"Well that's more of my fault you see." A guilty look coming across his face. "I accidentally marked you, when I saved you from Torchwick."

Ruby blinked, and tilted her head cutely. "What do you mean by marked me?"

"It's a part of my semblance." Waving his hand in front of her, she saw his hand shimmering in golden aura.

.

Suddenly, Ruby began to reminisce of her mother, the woman who she loved with all her heart. She would tuck Ruby into bed, much like how Jaune had. She would read her bedtime stories about heros protecting people and saving the day. She would fall asleep cuddling in her mother's warmth. Her clothes would smell like fresh baked cookies. Her silver eyes would shine, gently and lovingly. It all felt so vivid. Ruby missed her mother…

.

"What. was. that." Ruby asked in awe. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Its a part of my semblance, and it's a bit complicated to explain."

"Please try?" She asked eagerly.

He took a deep breath as he began to explain his crazy semblance. "My semblance revolves around manipulation. Everything in life has a balance, like a Yin and Yang, or a push and pull. I have the ability to mark someone with my aura and in return, I can manipulate their bodies, their emotions, and even their very memories."

Taking a breath he continued on.

"But like a bucket of water balanced off an edge, if I push someone too far, that person could end up breaking and then they would stop being themselves. I can do other things as well, but some of it gets too complicated to explain.

"That, sounds a little… intense." Licking her lips nervously before she continued. "It's like you can completely control someone, and take over their free will. That sounds kinda… wrong."

"This is why I don't like telling people my semblance." Jaune sighed and shook his head. "Theoretically yes, I could do that. But come on Ruby, you know me. You know I would never do that to someone, right?"

After a long,and tense pause, she finally nodded and looked up at him. Giving him a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, I believe you. I know you're a good person Jaune and I know you would never go that far." She said as she leand over to his side of the bed and gave him a tight hug. Before letting go. Face turning red once again. "So ummm, why was that I kept having… dirty thoughts of you?"

'Oh, this was gonna be fun to explain.'

"Well, you see…" He began to rub the back of his head, looking away, not being able to meet her eyes. "When I marked you, I accidentally set your mind to… arousal."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Chocked out the little reaper.

"I'm sorry, I just did it instinctively." Jaune tried to defend.

"And why is THAT something you instinctively do?" Questioned the little reaper frantically. Eyes going wide.

"Ummm I usually use my semblance to mark a pretty girl I find interesting. I can leave a sort of, alluring thought of myself." Jaune tried to explain. "That way, whenever she thinks of me, those thoughts begin to slide to the front of her mind."

Ruby just started at him as she sat slumped over, her mouth opening and closing, but no words came out.

'He could have ANY woman he ever wanted!'

"How many." She mumbled

"What?" Jaune has been caught off guard.

"How many girls have you, marked so far?" She asked, sitting a little straighter, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ummm, well including you, there's Yang, Weiss, and Goodwitch."

"Y-you tagged my s-sister, m-my partner, and our t-teacher?" Ruby asked in a horrified tone. "Have you done a-anything to them? Anything like what we d-did?"

"No, I just marked them to get them warmed up to the idea of me." Jaune hurriedly explained "I haven't forced anyone's to do anything. While I am selfish and want alot pretty girls to myself, I would force anyone. You on the other hand were starting to lose it, so I didn't really have a choice. Once your mind was relaxed enough, I was able to tone down the effect of my mark."

"C-can we continue some time, I really l-liked it." Asked a blushing Ruby as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"I dont know Ruby, I never intended to mark you." Jaune stood up, getting off the bed before facing her again. "I turned the effects as low as possible, but my mark is permanent. I can't remove it once it's set. While I do like you I can't help and feel like I have taken advantage of you. You're too young for this."

Ruby bolted to her feet and growled. "I'm NOT a child. I'm a huntress. I know what I want. I don't need to be coddled or babied."

The room was quite, Jaune hadn't seen this side of Ruby before. She was right of course. She wasn't a child or a baby. She was a warrior, like him.

'Maybe it would be ok to have her as a lover?'

And after a few moments she let out a deep breath.

"Ok." She answered with a reluctant sigh. "What about your teammates or even Blake? Are you gonna add them to your list?"

"Ummm, I'm still thing about Blake. She does seem like she would be receptive to the idea if I planted the idea in her mind." Jaune thought out loud.

"As for Nora, that's a hard no. While she is cute and bubbly, I can tell how much she caress about Ren and it would break my heart to rip them apart from each other. Besides we're a team now. And teams are like family, I want her to be happy. she's also a lot like a little sister to me, she acts like that already anyways." He smiled

"And what about Pyrrha?" Ruby asks in a serious voice.

His smile falters a bit.

"Pyrrha is beautiful" he sighs once again. "She's kind and smart and strong and Honest. She also my partner and trusts me impeccably." He sighs as he rubs his face. "I would feel guilty at being trusted so much and then marking her behind her back."

Ruby nods "you care about her don't you? At least you have some type of feelings for her, right?"

"I don't know, I've never felt like this for someone before. It's usually just a physical thing, but something about Pyrrha is different, but I don't deserve her." Jaune gaze falls to the ground. "I don't think of myself as a bad person, I would never hurt someone on purpose or force them into something they didn't want to, but i am VERY selfish. I mean I have the ability to get multiple girls to fall for me. Who would even want someone like that?"

"I would." Ruby responded, as she looks him in the eyes, hers are filled with determination. "Pyrrha would to. When you really want something, you have reach out and take it before it's gone, before it's too late. And if Pyrrha really wants you as well, she would accept you, faults and all."

Ruby stands up on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Just like me."

Jaune is left cemented to the floor, speechless.

'Was Ruby, flirting with him?'

"Come on Jaune it's getting late, let's go get some dinner and some cookies!" She laughed as she took his arm and began leading home out the door. "And since you accepted a date with Yang, it's only fair I get one too."

He couldn't smiling back at her.

—-

A/N quick update guys, I had to change the title and tweak the story. My original idea for Jaune's power was not allowing me to move the story how I wanted. Now it lets me have a bit more freedom and it should flow better.

So I decided to have Jaune not use his semblance on Pyrrha, but like in the canon, Pyrrha is not gonna know how to talk to him about her feelings.

I'm also gonna have Ruby play Jaune's wingman/conscience/lover.

Now for this chapters poll-

Who should I have Jaune get with next? ANYONE is open, so have at it guys.

I really love reading all you comments, you guys have so many great ideas!

Cheers!


	5. Ch5-Breaking the Ice

Manipulation Ch5

Jaune was in dire need of a shower…

It was now the end of the day and his last class had just ended, combat training with Goodwitch, he was now heading back to his room to take a long relaxing shower.

.

It had been a few days since he had told Ruby about his semblance. In all honesty he half expected that she would begin avoiding him on some level or even thinking of him as some kind of monster due to his abnormal and over bearing semblance. But in fact it was quite the opposite, they had actually gotten closer.

They began hanging out more frequently, usually in the library. Whether it was reading comic books together, or talking about their families, they enjoyed their time together. Sometimes they would talk about their teams and being team leaders, or just play video games, and if they were lucky, they would spot the ever elusive Blake Belladonna roaming the shelves for more books to consume. Truly a sight to behold. The annoyed look the black haired girl sent them when they began to follow her and narrate her movements was nothing short of spectacular. He had grown closer to Ruby.

.

As he reached his room, he heard the door across the hall of team RWBY open up and spotted the young team leader exiting. He caught a brief look of sadness on her face before she saw him nearby and replaced it with a cheerful expression.

"Hey Jaune. Just got back from combat class?

"Yeah. Even though Cardin wasn't to difficult to beat, Goodwitch wanted to hammer into me a few ways I could improve." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I just got done with my shower, but Weiss just got back a bit before you did. I'm thinking board games with everyone at the library?"

"Sounds like a plan. Are you gonna wait for Weiss?"

He saw her smile slip for a split second.

"No, I don't think so." Ruby stated, trying to sound cheerful . As her hands began to fidget, her usual tell when she got nervous. "I think Weiss wants to be left alone. She isn't taking her loss in class too well. I think she really wanted to beat that Emerald girl."

'It's time I had a one on one with Weiss it seems.'

"Ok, sounds good" he nodded and said his goodbye as he watched her leave down the hall and turn a corner. When she was out of view he turned around and with a swipe of his hand, he had unlocked RWBY's door.

—

"Stupid Emerald for beating me. Stupid Xiao Long with her stupid cow tits. And STUPID Arc, Oum I'm so stupid for falling into his trap."

That damn Arc had done something to her. Weiss had figured it out after a few days. Ever since initiation, when he had came up to her to flirt with her, he had done something. Ever since then, whenever she was close to him her body would begin to react. Her nipples would harden, her mouth would water, and her honey would pool in her underwear.

With her iron-will and discipline she had ignored her bodies needs, but like hunger, it had finally become to much. It was made even worse by her tormenter himself.

Whenever their teams were seated near each other (which was pretty much always since Ruby dragged her team to his) he would occasionally send her subtle, but knowing looks and smiles, before completely ignoring her. Leaving her like some silly little pubescent teen, as she felt herself grow more and more aroused.

It had been over a week and when it final came to a head during her spar with a transfer student named Emerald. She was so wound up that she could no longer think straight, her patience had run dry, she eventually grew frustrated and began to lash out, but it ended up costing her the match. As well as a disappointing look from Professor Goodwitch.

.

Now she was in the shower, two fingers deep inside herself with wanton abandonment, but it STILL wasn't enough. She was loosing her mind as she didn't know what to do. She could feel tears of frustration begin to grow.

"Hey Weiss" Jaune Arc said casually, as he stood leaning against the bathroom door frame, a cheerful smile on his face, as if walking in on someone masturbating in the shower was a common occurrence. "Wow, really backed up huh? How long have you been holding back?"

"ARC! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" She screamed. Both in anger and surprise at his sudden intrusion, as he had just stood their watching her being intimate.

"Now, now, Weiss. I'll be the one asking the questions." Jaune exulted. As he stepped closer to the naked heiress. "And if you behave, you might even get a treat."

His finger lightly slid across her flat belly.

That was enough stimulation for Weiss, her knees buckled and she almost fell. Catching herself at the last second on the shower wall. Her legs were like jelly.

"Now," began Jaune with an almost vicious smirk. "How long has it been since you got off?"

'Oum, did he have to be so crude.'

Breathing heavily she knew she had no choice, so she answered. "Since the day you did... whatever it is you did to me. I am a Schnee. I will not bow to you." Weiss stated proudly. Even standing slightly taller.

"Oh, you figured that out did you? You sure are a sharp one Weiss." Placing his hand underneath her chin, tilting her head up, and begining to trace her lower lip with his thumb. His lips an inch away from her own. "Is that why you have been ignoring me? And being rather RUDE to you team, and poor little Ruby, because you were sexually frustrated?"

"RUDE? I'm not the one wh-"

Jaune snapped his fingers, activating his semblance. Her arousal skyrocketed, causing the heiress to fall on her knees, her words cut off as she let out a throaty groan.

"Mmmmmhhh"

Weiss could feel fire running through her veins. Her juices pooled on the shower floor. She felt so hot. Her body wanted to be touched, it demanded release.

She looked up at Jaune and he just started right back at her. His gaze sending a clear message 'obey, and you will be rewarded.'

"Yes." She answered meekly. Hanging her head in shame and embarrassment. "I've been frustrated for weeks, and I've been taking it out on those around me." Dust, did she feel like a child being scolded.

"Good girl." Was all Jaune said as he reached down and caressed one of her nipples.

Weiss' back arched from the simple touch. Her body seeking out more contact, but he had already pulled his hand away.

"If you knew I did something to you, and you knew you body was aroused and frustrated why didn't you simply take care of your needs earlier?" He asked with veiled curiosity.

"Because I'm a Schnee, it would be unbefitting of me." Lamented Weiss. A saddened look fell upon her features. "I was groomed and raised to always be a proper lady. To be the very best heiress my father wanted, after my sister left to join the Atlas military."

.

After a few moments of silence passed Jaune spoke up again.

"I'll make you a deal Weiss. If you swear to be my loyal lover. I'll take care of your every need. I can make it so that you won't ever feel like you're suffocating under all the weight of being a heiress again. I know what you want, and I'll give it to you, if you Accept. Arc's honor, and an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune stated in all seriousness. His eyes were honest but firm. Before going comically wide and as he blushed. "OH, and you have to be nicer to Ruby. That as well."

There it was. This is what he wanted. She had tried to figure out for weeks, a reason why he had been tormenting her every thoughts. She always assumed it was because of her money, or fame or even her title of heiress. But no. He just simply wanted her, all of her. And In a twisted sort of way. That made her feel… pleased, happy even.

If she accepted this, she would be willing giving up her freedom. No more worrying about being a perfect student, or being the heiress of the SDC, or even about her father. Jaune would help relieve her of all that weight. If only she accepted…

"I-I' don't know." She stammered as she felt her body reach It's boiling point. She needed release and she needed it now.

Jaune also knew it, as he read her body language while Weiss sat on the floor. The warm water of shower running down her body. Her pristine hair, now down and wet stickingto her back. Her body shiver in anticipation as she bit her lower lip lightly.

"How about a little test?" He said with a confident but gentle smile.

"I'll help you with your little problem. And if you are satisfied, the you agree to our earlier deal." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "and if you dont, i'll let you go back to being Miss Schnee"

"So… do we have a deal?"

Weiss took a deep breath as her eyes bored into his. It was a mixture of emotions. Her body shivered in anticipation. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. A thousand thoughts raised through her mind. An eternity went by, but in reality was only a few second. The heiress mind was made up…

.

.

.

She nodded.

.

.

.

Jaune nodded in return and with a gentle smile, began undressing in front of the heiress. Solely, for her pleasure.

He began un buttoning his jacket, one button at a time, before ever so gracefully he slipped it off and threw it in a corner of her bathroom.

He than began to slowly and painstaking, slide his tie off of his neck in one fluid motion.

.

Weiss was starting and him. Her gaze drinking in his body as if she had spent the past one hundred years in a desert. Nothing in the world mattered right now.

.

He took his time removing his dress shirt. She seemed to really enjoy his chest coming into view. His shirt, along with his shoes and socks, all thrown in the corner of the bathroom too.

He began to unbuckle his belt. The sound of leather sliding free from his pants only made her heartbeat fastened. A blush now fully engulfed her face and ears, but she dared not look away.

She had to bite down on her lip to keep her from moaning as he unbuttoned his pants.

Then she heard the sound of his zipper going down. It seemed to echo in the size able bathroom. It sounded like thunder to her, in her mind.

Then he slide them down along with his boxers. And Weiss was able to see her gift…

And her mouths watered.

.

Stepping up to Weiss' kneeling form, Jaune Arc simply picked up his manhood and rested it on top of her blushing red face. It covered her face.

"Umm-"

"Shhh." He cut her off. As he took it and began to spread his juices from one cheek, across her juicy pink lips, to her other cheek.

Ever so slowly, the heiress opened her mouth and her little pink tongue slipped out.

He allowed her to have a taste of his manhood, as it glazed over her tongue, before sliding it in an inch into to her warm wet mouth. He let his arousal pool in her mouth and across her tongue.

Instinctively the heiress began to suck the head of his throbbing member, enjoying the unique taste of him.

"Mmmhh, yeah. Don't stop." He reached down and began to loving pet the girl's head. "That's a good girl."

He let her continue for a few seconds longer, as she seemed to be enjoying the taste of his love. She looked so cute and desperate for more. But it wasn't long before he slowly began backing up and slipping out of her wanting mouth.

"Wha-" Weiss had been enjoying her treat so much, that its sudden disappearance, shocked her. "Hey."

"Stand up." He declared in an even tone.

After a few moment of her processing what he had just said, her mind clicked in place and she rose, as she did what she was told. Standing up gracefully. Her hands at her sides, as she waited to see what he would do next. She was enjoying herself so far and he had earned a bit of her trust at least.

He stepped up closer to the girl. His tall figure more noticeable. Her legs quivered with anticipation.

His hands moved slowly towards her, as to not startle the poor girl.

One hand slowly rose to her throat and he ever so gently wrapped his fingers firmly around her delicate neck. While his other made its way below her waist and cupped her womanhood. He could feel her heartbeat in one hand and her warmth and wetness in the other. It was exhilarating.

Weiss' eyes had shut in fear and her hands twitched instinctively as she felt his large hands touch her body, as they made it to their destinations. They were rough and calloused due to his training as a swordsman, but his grip was very gentle, as if he was handling a delicate flower.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Her timid light blue eyes wet his gentle deep blue. His gaze did not waver, as he waited for her to become less tense.

She knew this was taking a long time. That he could easily have used what ever power it is he had and forced himself on her. But he didn't. He was so kind. So patient. In a way he was trying to court her. She knew she was falling for him.

Ever so gently he slipped two fingers into her.

"Mmmmh yes." She moaned with out a care. He was finally touching her. It was something so simple, but it was what she wanted the most in the world at that moment.

He began pumping his fingers inside the heiress.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

Her honey was spilling onto his hand, through his long fingers, and dripping on the shower floor.

She was in heaven. As he gently applied pressure to the hand around her neck, her eyes began to cross.

"W-we have to m-meet up with t-the o-other soon." She huffed. Her body trembling with excitement.

"You can leave whenever you want." He stated calmly. Not missing a beat as his fingers continued pumping into the desperate heiress.

He picked up speed and continued his assault on her body. He could feel her shaking as she was getting closer to her release.

Her innermost muscle tensing and untensing, squeezing his finger. He rubbed her special spot as her whole body tensed and went rigid…

And then…

.

she came…

.

"F-Fuck." Blurted Weiss. It was all her mind could think of at that moment. Unable construct a single thought, other than the feeling of his fingers as they were bringing her to orgasm.

She exploded all over Jaune's hand as it continued to pump inside her. Her juice coating his hand and had began pooling on the floor.

"Ahhh" She moaned in a lustful state. As her orgasm subsided. She felt the fingers that had done such a wonderful job inside of her, slip out.

Weiss was barely standing upright. Legs weak, she was a panting and moaning mess. Her mouth hung open, and her tongue was dangling. The only reason she was still upright was because Jaune had his fingers firmly around her throat.

She was barely able to register the movement of Jaune's hand as it slipped from between her legs to in front of her face. As if it asking if she wanted him to continue.

She did…

Her tongue met his fingers, as she began to lap up all her juices off of him.

"Nnnnfff" she moaned as she sucked his fingers clean. A look of lusty haze on her face. She licked with such enthusiasm, it was a way to show her gratitude for all his help.

When his fingers were clean she allowed him to have his hand back. She already missed it. She wanted more. She knew what she REALLY wanted, what she REALLY desired, but was unsure of how to ask.

"D-do you want m-me to help you g-get off?" Embarrassingly she asked.

He knew what she wanted to hear. He knew that she would jump on him at a moments noticed, if he accepted.

'Might as well have some fun.'

"I think we are done here."

Her face fell. It looked like she was physically struck. Like she had just been abandoned and didn't know what to do anymore.

Leaning in Jaune whispered. "Let's go to your bed." Before turning around and exiting the shower. Only just catching the smile that threaten to take over Weiss' blushing face.

And so they continued...

.

Jaune was enoying everything about Weiss in those moments...

The look on her face was wondeful, as he was hunched over her form. His manhood was rocking in and out of her tight wet folds. The blush that covered her porcelain face was gorgeous.

The gasps and moans she made when he filled her up completely, were music to him. As well as when he sank himself into her.

The loving kisses they shared, as there hot and sweaty bodies melded together.

He especially loved the feeling of hilting himself inside her and cumming deeply, all while she came as well. He enjoyed the feel of his seed pump into her and filling her, only to rush back out of her as he pulled himself out.

.

When they were had finished she had been laying on her bed trying to get some rest, but he did not want to stop. he was not satisfied. So he simply walked over to her mouth and presented his manhood to her.

She took it without even asking, with out even opening her eyes. she began licking and sucking it clean, of their combined juices. running her tongue over every square inch of him.

Her face was set in a scowl as she tried to look like she was against it, but there was no real fire behind it. It was all for show.

Once he had came again, she had rolled over onto her stomach and decided to get some rest. she lay her head on her pillow and began to close her eyes to rest.

But Jaune was not done with her yet.

.

Weiss felt his large body engulf her own as he lay on top of her. Feeling him harden against her perky back side.

"Wha- again?" Weiss asked tiredly.

Oum did she want rest. But she just couldn't say no to him, it really wasnt like she wanted to either. She was enjoying herself, for the first time in a XIAO LONG time.

'And Yang says I'm not funny.' She thought to her self, as she internally laughed at her amazing pun.

.

Grabbing her hips and turning them upward slightly, Jaune was able to slide himself back into her warm and tight embrace. Oum, did it feel so good.

"Aaahhh" was all Weiss was able to articulate. As she began to rock back and forth under his weight. Her breast rubbing her bed sheets.

His pace continued for quite a while.

Slamming into her. gradually pushing himself deeper and deeper. She was enjoying it.

"N-nn, Jaune. You're so deep in me." Marveled Weiss. "You're hitting my insides."

Then with out warning Jaune hilted himself as deep as he possibly could go and came hard.

"Ohhh fuck" she said out of breath.

Weiss felt his cum flood her, it was so very hot. That had been enough to send her over the edge too, as she began cumming just as hard as he did. Spraying her juices all over her bed sheets… again.

Pulling himself out of her, he rolled off of her and lay beside her. Both panting and out of breath, both sweaty and sticky, but both VERY satisfied.

She felt his cum run down her leg and pool up on her bed sheets. She was gonna need new bed sheets.

Taking her hand in his, Jaune brought it up to his mouth and gave it a light kiss.

"So was I able to change your mind?" Jaune Smirked.

Weiss just laugh and gave him a playful shove. "I believe you have and as agreed upon, I will be your partner. " she smiled and nodded to him.

"Ummm Weiss, what I actually said wa-" he stammered as he tried to explain. But was cutoff before he was able too.

"Oh I know what you said Jaune Arc. But this-" she said as her small delicate hand found his manhood and gave him a threatening squeeze. "Is what IM telling you. I won't be some hussy you can use and discard at your conveniece. Understood?"

Jaune had no other choice…

He nodded.

"Very good." Leaning over she planted a kiss on his temple as she let go of his member, before standing up, stretching, and making her way back to the bathroom. "Come along darling, we made a mess again so it's time for another shower."

.

Jaune just sat up, flabbergasted as to what just happened, before responding with a "yes dear" and following behind the heiress.

—

A/N BOOM DONE! This is hands down my longest chapter ever, so take that Lloyed RPGFan. haha.

While it wasn't as dark as some had want or as I had originally wanted, I think it came out pretty good. (Weiss is my waifu. i cant do that too her.)

I'll probably due darker ones, once Cinder and Neo and them get introduced.

Thank you everyone for commenting. I LOVE reading what everyone thinks the most.

I also may not be a very talented author but I greatly appreciate all the support guys. Your responses make all the work worth it. Thanks!

So for POLE TIME. what do you guys want to see happen next?

A) Jaune goes on a date with Yang.

B) Jaune and Weiss are caught together after their bath by someone and they will have some explaining to do. (Who do you want it to be?)

C) Jaune saves Velvet.

Or

D) other- comment a girl and a situation. (Readers choice)

Anyways thanks again for the love guys. Cheers.


	6. Ch6-Playing with Fire

Manipulation Ch6

With a great big sigh Jaune stretching in bed, as his bones shifted and his back popped, before allowing his bode to relax…

It was Friday afternoon and Jaune was dead set on relaxing. Classes were over, his homework done with, and Nora was quietly taking a nap while Ren read a book and Pyrrha did her homework.

'Ahhh, I wish it would always be this peaceful'

.

.

.

*WHAM*

"ITS TIME! LOVER BOY!" Yang yelled excitedly as she came barreling in. Slamming open team JNPR's door, almost ripping the door off it's hinges. With the rest of her team at her back.

"Yang you barbarian, don't go slamming doors open." Chastised Weiss from behind her. "And honestly, don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry Jaune, I've tried to tell her not to do that before." Cried out Ruby from behind her sister.

"YANG! Puut me down." Seethed Blake as she was tucked under Yangs arm.

.

.

.

"What's going on here?" Pyrrha was finally able to ask after the shock of everything that had happen final wore off.

"Well for starters, I'm here to take Jaune here on a date." Yang said enthusiastically. She seemed like a kid at Christmas as she was smiling so much. "I also brought Blake here to help me get all dolled up for lover boy here, or else she just would of stayed in the library just reading books all day."

"I like books Yang" Blake answered dryly, as she crossed her arms. Face in an adorable pout.

Grabbing Blake by the back of her shirt, Yang effortlessly lifted her up and brought her to eye level. "You need to make friends Blake, you know talk to people."

"I do talk to people"grumbled Blake. Annoyed at being manhandled so easily by her partner.

"You only talk to our team, and most of the times it's yes and no answers." Retorted Yang.

"I talk to JNPR too"

"You say hi to them at breakfast, before you ignore everyone and focus on your books. That doesn't count."

"It sooo does count." Blake made her compelling argument.

"Ok, time out here." Jaune Interrupted the arguing partners. Before it got out of hand. "How about we all go out together? One big happy family."

"Tomorrow." Yang chirped. As she set Blake down and patted her head. Making the black haired girl grumble. "You have a date with today lover boy, and I am NOT some one you want to stand up." She said sweetly as her eyes turned blood red.

"Of course." Squeaked Jaune.

'I'm beginning to have second thoughts on plan to attract all these ladies. Maybe trying to have teenage girls with super powers and deadly weapons that are learning how to kill, was not the best idea.' Thought Jaune as he began to sweat internally.

"We can all head out to Vale tomorrow since it's Saturday and enjoy the city as one big group, right guys?" Cheered yang.

The room was silent.

.

.

.

"What does she mean by "going out a date with you" Jaune." Pyrrha asked in an icy tone. Her eyes firmly locked on him.

"Yes Jaune, I too am curious when you both got so, close." Weiss said in a monotone voice.

For a second Jaune honestly thought he was about to die. But luckily Yang actually saved him for once. "Oh don't worry girls, that's just my way of thanking him. He actually saved Ruby from some bad guys the day before Beacon stared."

.

Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, as the tension escaped the room.

While he couldn't see Pyrrha's face due to her head down and her hair hanging down, he could probably guess she was not happy. Maybe he could take her out too some time. They are partners and haven't really done much besides normal school stuff.

Looking over towards Nora and Ren, he saw that Nora was practically shaking in her bed with excitement like she had leaned a new secret that she couldn't wait to share.

Ren just gave him a pitying look.

Ruby just had her normal smile, probably due to the fact that he owed her a date too as he recalled.

Blake just stared at him uninterestingly.

Weiss though… oh boy Weiss did not look happy. Apparently she hadn't know of his little arrangement with the blonde. The look on her face promised payne if he so much as thought to do anything with the blonde.

Meanwhile Yang just smiled and winked at him. Her eyes telling him something along the line of "aren't you glad you have such a smart friend" and at that moment he was very thankful for her.

.

"Come on girls." Chirped Yang as she turned around and began leading her team out. "You all get to help me look yummy for lover boy, and who know, if he shows me a good time I might give him ANOTHER KISS."

The whole room froze.

He could hear Yang cackling loudly as she went into her room. The remaining members of RWBY and his team all simultaneously froze before they turned and stared at his very soul…

'Damn it Yang'

—-

It was night time by the time the two had arrived at the club. It was the same club he had visited so long, when he had met Ruby and saw Yang. Hard to believe that was only a few weeks ago. He was then brought out of his reminiscences by Yang boisterous voice.

"You ready to go in hero?" Yangs smirk on full display as he took a moment to appreciate her beauty.

She had worn a form fitting tan and brown jacket combination, that she left the front of it slightly open, and it gave a wonderful veiw of her lacy black bra underneath. She also wore long black boots and thigh high stockings that were held up by a garter belt. On the side of her hip hung a purple bandanna. As well as the SHORTEST black skirt he had ever seen anyone wear.

Anyone else would of just come across as slutty wearing that outfit. But it just seemed to fit her so well. It just said Yang, and it was perfect for her. (A/N It's Yangs Alt outfit if anyone is curious.)

Meanwhile he had just worn a nice black dress shirt and some clean jeans.

Man he was so under dressed compared to her.

.

As they made their way inside, he noticed that some of the bouncers were being weary of them, or more specifically Yang.

"Yang, why are we being watched like we killed someone?"

"I may of... Destroyed the club. The last time... I was here." She chuckled nervously, more embarrassed than anything. "Why don't you go find us a table and I'll go get us some drinks?"

"Sounds like a plan" he responded as they split up.

—-

Making her way up to the bar, she spotted Jr, or rather he spotted her and froze.

"Hey ya Jr, missed me?" Yang asked teasingly.

"Why are you here blondie? I already told you, I don't know anything about that woman you were asking about." Huffed jr, no doubt not happy about what happened the last time she was here.

"I'm not here for that. I'm actually here on a date." Yang stated proudly.

Jr gave her a look that said that he pitied who was on a date with her.

'Rude much.'

"Anyways, I'll be here on my best behavior." She gave him a friendly smile.

He wasn't buying it.

"Look, can I just have some drinks and enjoy my time with my date. And In return I promise I won't mess up your club again. Deal?" She said in annoyance, as he didn't seem to believe her.

"Fine. Take these on the house and don't go breaking anything. As long as you do that, enjoy your night." Jr's said gruffly. Handing her two strawberrie sunrises. Nodding she started making her way back too Jaune.

'Ok girl, you can do this. You are Yang Xiao Long. Top fighter of Beacon Academy and Badass big sister. There's no need to be nervous about one little date. So what if you've never been on a date before. So what if you asked Jaune out as a spur of the moment thing. And so what if he looks REALLY good tonight. And if every time I get near him I start to get turned on. It's ok. Be cool. You got this. There isn't anything you can't do. Everything will be just fi-'

Her eyes turned red…

—-

"Look, I told you girls I can't tonight." Jaune said, as he tried to scoot away from one girl only to be sandwiched in by her twin.

"Come on handsome, you said that last time." Cooed Melanie, her hand rubbing his thigh. On his other side was Miltiades rubbing her hand on his chest. "You said we would have a good time the next time we saw each other."

"That's right." Agreed Miltiades, as she pressed her chest to him. "And It's next time."

Jaune was in a bad spot. He knew this would not end well if-

"GET OFF MY MAN YOU SKANKS." Roared Yang as she stomped over. Drinks smashing on the floor.

'Uh oh'

Both girls stood up and backed away as they remembered what happened the last time she fought against them.

"Whoa, easy there blondie. Don't do anything crazy." Came the panicked voice of Jr. He had rushed over the moment he saw the massacre that was about to take place.

"You've got 5 second to get those two skanks out of my face." Seethed Yang, fists clenched. Only slightly calming down as Jaune came up to her and began to gently rub her back.

Jr nodded and made a motion of dismissing the twins. They all but scattered to the back of the club. "Anything else I can do for the lovely couple?"

Yang knew Jr was only saying that to butter her up… but it worked. She began to calm down as cheeks took on a Rosy color.

"Drinks." She mumbled shyly, not being able to meet meet his eyes. " I dropped my drinks in anger. Now we need more."

" sure, no problem." He answered hurriedly, trying to keep her happy. "Open bar for you and your boyfriend all night. Just give me a minute and I'll be back with your drinks."

Jr left a very red faced Yang and an equally embarrassed Jaune behind.

'M-m-my b-boyfriend!'

Yang's heart was pounding in her chest, she needed to sit down.

Grabbed Jaune's hand and led him to an empty table. Noticing how much larger his hand was and how delicate she felt in his.

.

As the drinks were placed in front of them they hadn't really said much. Until.

"I'm sorry about that." Apologized Jaune. As they finally looked each other. "I tried to tell them I wasn't interested, but they wouldn't take no for an answer."

"No, that's not your fault." hurriedly Yang responded. "It's those two that should be sorry. They're always like that."

'Que awkward silence'

.

"I'm also sorry that you had to save me, now everyone is going to think that I'm your boyfriend." Jaune let out a big sigh. "I'll clear up any rumor of us dating that will probably begin to spread."

"You don't. have. too…" mumbled Yang. The pink in her cheeks coming back. "I've actually, never had a boyfriend."

"How?" Jaune was utterly shocked. "How could an amazing, funny, caring, bright, quick witted, wonderful girl such as Yang Xiao Long never have a boy friend?"

The word had slipped out of his mouth before he had time to think things through.

Yang's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. Proving that yes indeed, she was Ruby's sister.

"Thanks." She answered meekly. Before her face took on a pained expression. Picking up her drink, she drank it down in one go, before starting her story. "It's always one thing on another." She sighed. "When I was younger I was a bit of a tomboy I was one of the guys. I would be friends with all the guys, but that was all I ever was too them. Then when I got older, Ruby became my responsibility. I love her dearly and she means the world to me, but guys don't wanna be weighed down with baggage. They didn't wanna waste their time on someone like that. And now that I'm older, guys only see me as either what Weiss refers to me as a "brute" or some easy girl they can use and kick to the curb when they're done with me. I don't want some one like that."

'Man, Yang has had it really tough, I should cheer her up too.'

"You're right Yang, you deserve so much better." Jaune noded as he finished his drink in on go and stood up, holding his hand out it her. "Come on Yang, let's go dance and have some fun."

Yang simply nodded with a smile as she took his hand…

—

The hours flew by in a blur.

A blur of dancing and drinking and more dancing.

They had normal dances, fun silly dances, and slow intimate dances.

They even had a dance off at one point in the night. (Jaune clearly stating he had won)

The most memorable dance of the night was when Yang was dancing, pressing her body into his. His fingers wrapping around her full hips as they swayed to the beat of the song. She rubbed her lower half on him and he knew she could feel his manhood.

That had started a series of events.

Drinking leading to dancing, which led to touching, which led to groping and squeezing which led to their current predicament…

—-

Stumbling and giggling, the blonde pair made their way through Beacon' dark and empty halls. It was now 3:00am, way past curfew, and not a single person was in sight.

Which was a good thing, because at this point Jaune and Yang were busy kissing and groping each other drunkenly. Tongues fighting for dominance, hands exploring each others bodies.

Yang's hands had been rubbing ever inch of his body. He wasn't able to control his arousal anymore, manhood straining in his jeans. Yang had that hungry look in her eye, the look she got whenever she wanted to get into trouble.

Jaune's hands had latched onto her plump soft ass. Massaging it through her short skirt. It felt so soft and wonderful.

Through out the night Yang had been teasing Jaune, which had led to Jaune subconsciously activating his semblance and had made Yang become more aroused, which led to more teasing and flirting, which led to an even more aroused Jaune and creating a never ending cycle.

.

*Creak*

They both froze. Hands firmly locked around each other, lips pressed tight.

They waited and listened.

.

*clack, clack, clack*

Footsteps. Someone was coming.

The pair quietly untangled themselves and Yang went to the corner of the hall. Slightly bending over, she leaned over and peaked around the corner.

This, unknowingly, had caused her skirt to ride up. Giving Jaune a perfect view of her big round ass. And peaking between her legs was her tiny black thong covered womanhood. All the blood rushes below his waist.

"Oh shit." Whispered Yang in a panic. "It's Goodwitch."

Peaking over, Jaune caugh a glimpse of the strict professor heading their way.

They would be in a work of trouble if she caught them drunk and out of bed at this time of night.

"Hurry!" Yelped Yang in a whisper. "Hide before she spots us!"

Grabbing him by the arm, Yang pulled him into the women's bathroom and then into a stall. Locking the door, she pressed her body into his and against the wall. Pauseing, both straining to hear any noise.

.

*creak*

The door opened.

.

"Hello." Came the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. "Is anybody there?"

.

.

.

*silence*

—-

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the sounds of Goodwitch's steps disappearing off into the distance.

.

Jaune was the first one to notice their predicament. Yang had her body pressed up against him in such a way that it made her massive breast even more impressive. Looking down, her chest looked like it was going to spill out of her top.

"Do you think she's gone?" Whispered Yang nervously.

"I don't know." Whispered Jaune.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while."Yang looked uncertain. "In case she comes back."

Jaune just nodded agreement.

.

"Owww" yelped Yang in surprise. "Something's poking me."

Reaching down, she tried to feel what was digging in to her ass. She found her answer as she felt his hardened manhood through his jeans.

"Naughty, naughty, lover boy." Smirked Yang.

"I-I'm sorry Yang." Stuttered an embarrassed Jaune.

"Shhh, let me take care of this." Ever so slowly she slid down his body and onto her knees. Coming to eye level with the front of his jeans.

"What, no, we can't right now." Jaune tried to argue. But it fell on dead ears.

"Of course we can." Smiles Yang as she began to unbutton his pants and slide them down. "Now, let's see what Hero here is hiding."

His manhood slipped free, before landing on her face. Giving off a meaty slap.

"Oh yeah, that's what mama's talkin about." She said provocatively. "It's so big Jaune."

Pulling her breasts out, she wrapped them around his length and began stroking him, as well as licking his tip. Moaning seamlessly, all for his benefit.

"Yang we really shouldn't be doing this right now." Gritted Jaune. The feeling was so amazing.

"And I think we REALLY should be." Slipping her hand down her thong, she rubbed herself. "FUCK, this makes me so wet!"

Slowly she gave the head of his manhood a few experimental licks, before she grabbed him by his thigh and plunged herself down. Absolutely LOVING the feeling of him down her throat.

She felt him grab her head between his hands and push himself deeper. Her nose finally meeting his pelvis.

She was positively dripping at this point.

Yang had never done anything remotely close to this. But right now, here with Jaune, she wanted it all.

"Mmmh"

It was all Yang could hear from Jaune as he pumped himself in out of her throat. Always stopping to allow her to breath.

'Lover boy sure is considerate.'

The feeling of her mouth being so full was amazing. She had never felt to good. She felt like she was being used, but because it was Jaune, someone that actually cared about her, it was ok, it was reassuring. She was enjoying it.

Pulling back, she let him slip out of her mouth for a moment. Saliva and spit connected her mouth to him. There was drool running down her mouth and chin.

"Oh Oum yes!" She coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes glazed over in lust. "Please, keep fucking my face!"

"Sure thing Yang." Jaune answered in his friendliest voice. It sounds so off, so twisted, so dirty. She loved it! "Mmmmmh"

She returned to her job with renewed gusto. Taking his entire length down her throat in one go. Enjoying the feeling of his throbbing member down her throat.

This continued for a while. Yang was in heaven and it was only made better by Jaune's. Comments. It seemed that he figured out what sent her heart racing, and was willing to play th part.

"Mmmm,yeah, take it"

Her mouth watered.

"I love your sweet little mouth Yang."

Juices ran down her thighs.

"You're such a little slut."

He pressed her all the way down and held her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you whore."

Her eyes began to roll back.

"I'm cumming, take it all!"

Her mouth exploded with his love. Half going down her throat, half spilling out her mouth and running down the front of her shirt.

Letting her go, she pulled herself off and crumpled on the floor. Trying to regain her breath.

*cough*

*cough*

"OH MY FUCKING OUM! THAT WAS AMAZING JAUNE!" Praised Yang, as she sat herself up from the floor. "I'm in love with your big cock!"

"You fucked my throat so good!" She began to nuzzle his manhood with her face. Spreading her saliva and his juices across her face. She didnt care, she loved it. "I just KNEW I couldn't resist you, not after what you did to Weiss…"

.

.

.

Jaune's heart stopped.

"Wha-" that was all Jaune could think of saying. How did Yang know about Weiss? When did that happen? And how was she ok with it? She had to ok with it, on the count of the fact that he wasn't dead.

Yang just laughed out loud at the pure look of shock and horror on his face. Made better by the fact that her breast were out and she had cum all over her chin and chest, jiggling as laughter wracked her body.

"I walked in on you guys in the shower." She began to explain once her laughter had subsided.

Standing up, she lifted her hands over her head and stretched upwards. Her massive tits sticking out proudly, not bothering to conceal them.

"I forgot my scroll on my bed when we all went to the library. I ran back to our room to grab it while she was in the shower. I was about to leave, when I heard you guys talking." Smirking, she had a look of mischief about her. "I heard all about how you have some sort of strange power and that deal you made with Weiss. I also really loved what you did to her in the shower! Kudos on that by the way."

Yang knew. Yang knew everything that happened with Weiss! He was so dead.

"W-what do you want?" Stuttering, Jaune asked nervously. "are you going r-report me?"

She paused for a second, before taking a thinking pose.

"Hmmm what do I want?" Yang mumbled to herself. "I could ask for money, or new clothes, or even new videosgames for me and Ruby."

Jaune stood quietly. Not daring to move or even breath. What was she going to demand of him.

"Ok, I know." She bursted out.

"I want you…

To. Be. My.

boyfriend."

.

.

.

"Wha-" he asked in confusion. "What do you mean boyfriend?"

Chuckling Yang answered. "It's exactly as it sounds like. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Jaune just started at her in shock.

"I want the same deal you made with Weiss. I want you to love me and take care of me and cherish me. I saw how you were with Weiss, you had her in the palm of your hand. But you were always so kind,and loving. Call me selfish, but I want that too." Confidently Yang stated. "I know your a good guy Jaune. I see how much you care about us, you team, and especially Ruby. She absolutely ADORES you." Standing tall she crossed her arms over her naked cum splattered breast. Fire and determination in her eyes and a smirk on her full, soft lips. "So that's my price if you want me to be silent." She punctuated with a node. "I'll even be ok with sharing you. I don't mind, as long as you try out the snapping fingers thing you did with Weiss on me, that was really hot!"

'Well in a crazy way. Things worked themselves out. I guess this will be ok?"

.

.

.

He nodded.

"Goodie!" Clapped yang exitedly. "Time to try out my new boy toy."

Turning around Yang slipped up her skirt and pulled her thong to the side. Bending over she planted her hand on the wall, spread her legs, and stuck her ass out for him.

"I want you COCK in my WET PUSSY!" Yang moaned theatrically. Slowly and seductively she shook her hips from side to side. "Come on, fuck my cunt!"

'Well seems like I have no choice.'

.

Shrugging to himself, Jaune stepped forward and impaled himself all the way into her.

'She's so warm and tight.'

"Oum, you so tight!" He moans out. "Fuck"

"Come one lover boy. We have all nigh." Yang winks at him seductively, as she looks over her shoulder back at him, all while he continues pounding into her. "Show me what you really got. I'm not as fragile as Weiss. Take your best shot."

At that, a fire burns in Jaune's eyes. Reaching down, he rips her flimsy little black thong clean off her body. Before he gets a firm grasp on her hips.

He feels her tighten up in excitement.

.

.

.

This was gonna be a long night.

—-

A/N and done! Another one completed!

I've been on a roll lately and I'm pretty much posting daily. Some of these are ridiculously long so enjoy it while you can.

I wanna thank everyone for their comments as always and I wanna give a shout out to Shadow Joestar! He was the first to vote for what he wanted, so I started right away. Also TheDarkness1996 was in the same boat.

So their you go guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Now onto our poll time. Who should Jaune pair up with next?…

A) Ruby

B) Blake

C) Pyrrha

Or

D) Readers choice

Once again that you guys so much for reading and commenting. I appreciate all the feed back. Cheers!


	7. Ch7-Finding the Stray

Manipulation Ch7

"Uuurgh" groaned the blond pair. As they shuffled behind their respective teams.

It was all they had been able to say since arriving in Vale. Both sporting dark sunglasses.

"Why are we here again?" Grumbled Jaune as he followed his team. "It's 8am on a Saturday. Who's even up this early? and didn't we just started our semester break. we're off for the next two weeks!"

"Mmmghh" Yang moaned in agreement.

"It was your idea, remember Yang. This is the price of you two must pay for going out and getting drunk at lord knows what time of the night." Weiss cheerfully responded. Fully enjoying the misery of the two blondes. "You two should really have been more responsible."

"Not to mention Yang came barging in, so early in the morning." Seethed Blake. Apparently she did not appreciate her partners wake up call. "You reeked of alcohol and..."

"Is your leg ok Yang? You seem to be walking a little funny?" Pipped in Ruby as she was helping her sister along and offering her a bottle of water when her head started to spin again.

"I'sss fine" slurred Yang. She was still hung over and soar from her night with Jaune. The last thing she needed was for someone to open up THAT can of worms. Looking over at him, she spotted her blond boy toy being cared for attentively by his partner.

Pyrrha has been understandably annoyed at the fact that Jaune has gone out drinking with a pretty girl all night. But now she was over the moon that she was getting to take care of him and baby him.

They had all sat at a park bench earlier to allow the blondes to have a rest. Pyrrha almost imploded, when a giggling Nora pushed Jaune down onto her lap before running away. He didn't so much as try to get up and before he started nodding off, finding her lap extremely comfortable. She was in heaven.

—

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

Weiss had dragged the two teams to the docks so the could "greet" and transfer students arriving today. Aka spy on the competition.

They had met a monkey faunes, before he winked at Blake and ran away. Apparently he was a stowaway. Who knew.

Much to the chagrin of the two blondes, Weiss order the two teams to run after him and in the process ran into some poor girl named Penny.

After apologizing to her for bowling her over they started to make their way back to Beacon.

Apparently Weiss and Blake were NOT getting along as they argued about he faunes. So the two teams decided it was better to simply head back. So much for a peaceful Saturday.

—

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND." Blake's muffled shout could be heard. Followed by the sound of a door being slammed shut.

Team JNPR could hear the argument coming from RWBY's room all day. They had tried to not overhear their sister team's conversation, but it was kinda hard with how loud they were being.

—-

It was Sunday afternoon when Ruby, Weiss, and Yang knocked on JNPR's door. They explained everything that had happened. That Blake had ran away after their fight, that she was a Faunus and probably a member of the White Fang, and that she had been missing for over a day. Yang and Ruby seemed especially worried.

"Can you guys help us look for her? Please, we're really worried." Murmured Ruby in a sad tone.

"No problem, we are on the case!" Nora cheered enthusiastically. "One kitty cat retrieval coming up!"

"We'll help." Nodded Ren.

"We'd love to." Pyrrha replied.

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll find her." Promised Jaune. Standing up he strapped his weapon to his waist. "We'll split up and search the city. Yang and Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha, and Ren and Nora. And I'll go alone. Come on guys, lets bring our friend home."

"YEAH!" They all cheered minus Weiss, who just seemed reluctant.

—

An explosion echoed throughout the night sky.

'Oh boy'

Jaune ran towards the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from the docks. More and more explosions can be heard going off. Smoke began to billow in the distance.

He arrives to see Blake and the monkey faunes from the boat being pushed back by Torchwick himself.

They both fought well together, weaving in and out of each other's attacks. But it wasn't enough.

The faunes got struck hard by Torchwick's cane and was knocked out. He lay on the ground motionless.

Now Blake was his sole focus as well as that of the remaining White Fang members. Roman had stepped up and pointed his cane directly at her face before he pulled the trigger…

He missed…

Using his semblance Jaune pulled Blake towards him from across the container yard before catching her in his arms.

"How did you do that?" Asked a wide eyed Blake in surprise.

"Semblance." Jaune muttered. Setting Blake down but never takings his eyes of Torchwick.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Saving you. Ruby's been worried about you all weekend." Grabbing the girl and pulling her behind him. "So has your partner, you remember, Yang don't you?"

The veiled note was their. He was mad at her. Mad at the worry she left his friends in.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." She muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Turning around Jaune flicked Blake in the middle of her forehead.

She just started at him in shock and confusion.

"I'm not mad at being dragged into this mess Blake." He said in an almost disappointing tone. That hurt her more than she thought it would. "I'm mad that you simply left with out talking to us. We're You're friends Blake and not just your team. Ren is your friend. Nora is your friend. Pyrrha is your friend. I'M Your friend too."

Turning around, he raises his shield at the ready.

"If you ever need anything come to me. I'll do anything for you Blake."

Her heart beat rose a little quicker and a blush fell on her cheeks. Was Jaune always so… reliable?

Shaking her head, she stepped up next to him at the ready.

"Stay behind me and engage when you have an opening. In and out. I can tank his shots, you can't." Jaune whispered in a commanding voice.

It made a chill run up her spine at the authority in his voice. I guess he really is a team leader for a reason.

"What else can you do with your semblance?" She asked curiously.

"Oh it's complicated but combat wise, something like this."Jaune said with a smirk as his hand glowed in golden aura before he waved it across his body.

Suddenly, like an explosion, all the White Fang grunts flew back about 20ft.

Blake just stared in awe.

"I refer to my semblance as Manipulation, but in reality it's more complicated. It actually has to do with quantum mechanics." Jaune tried to explain. "A magnet is one type of polarization. But It will only attract or repel metal. My semblance is far great."

Jaune gave her a smirk. "But I like to keep things simple." Pulling his hand towards him, the remaining grunts flew over head and crashed into a dust container behind them. None got back up.

"That's incredible jau-" Blake's voice was cut off as her body slid into Jaune's waiting embrace. His had settled over her hip, joining them at the hip before shielding her with his body.

An explosion went off behind them…

Turning around she saw Torchwick facing them with his cane pointed at them, the barrel was smoking.

Her mind clicked. Torchwick took a shot at her while she was distracted and Jaune pulled her out of the way. He had saved her.

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Chided Roman Torchwick. "I got a schedule to keep, so I can't play with you all night."

Roman fired two more shots. They sailed right at them, screaming an angry red color. Then they stopped in mid air.

With a flick of his wrist Jaune sent both of Roman's shots back at him. The thief had to roll out of the way to safety. Two explosions going off next to him leaving small craters.

"Man you kids keep getting weirder and weirder." Standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hey!" Rube shouted.

She was running towards them with Yang and Penny at her back.

"Well it looks like it's time for me run. Don't stay out to late now kids." Roman tipped his hat before running off to a waiting ship.

Three more ships appeared and began firing on the girl's.

"We have to go after him." Yelled Blake. Desperation in her eyes. " We have to find out what he's doing with the White Fang."

As she ran after Torchwick she tripped, and began to slid back towards Jaune.

"Jaune what are you doing?" struggling to break free. "He's going to get away. This is our chance."

"BLAKE!" Jaune wove his hand.

.

She froze. Her heart and thoughts racing. Memories came back to her. Reading stories with Ruby, having intelligent conversations with Weiss, hearing Yang's awful puns, but at the same time trying to hide the fact that it actually made her laugh. A rush of memories of her friends flooded her mind.

.

"Blake, our friends need our help." Reiterated Jaune. "We'll have another chance to catch Torchwick. He's a criminal after all. But our friends come first."

.

.

.

"You're right." her voice cracked. "Let's go help our friends."

Helping her up, they made their way over to their friends.

.

Between Jaune, Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Penny, they were able to defeat the rest of the White Fang. Even more so when Weiss and the rest of his team showed.

—-

when the arrived back at Beacon they all piled into RWBY's room.

Jaune and his team watched off to the side as Blake apologized to her team. After Weiss accepted her apology Ruby began jumping up and down in joy. That was until Yang swiped up all three girls in her arms and gave them all back breaking hugs… literally.

"Yangs a lot for all your help guys!" Joked Yang. As everyone else groaned.

"Well even though we didn't do much, you're welcome" answered Pyrrha with a kind smile.

Jaune always appreciated his partner at times like this. Even if she didn't really get to do much, she still put in all her effort into finding Blake. Pyrrha was incredible like that.

.

Warm lips pressed against his cheek.

.

He blinked.

Looking to his side, was Blake. Cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Thanks." Mumbled Blake. eyes firmly locked on the gound, not being able to meet his. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, thanks for saving me, and thanks for reminding me of what's important."

Jaune just noded dumbly.

.

"Wow lady killer, caught another one huh?" Cackled Yang with a big dumb grin plastered on her face. Eyes sparking mischievously. "You might even get some sexy time as a reward."

A few of the girls stirred at that remark.

"Don't be mad Yang, you already had your turn." Blake said nonchalantly.

Everyone froze.

.

.

.

Seven sets of eyes turned and stared at Jaune.

'Crud.'

—-

A/N and there we go! No smut in this one but a LOT of setup and some revelations. Points to anywho guesses what Jaune's semblance means. I think I made it pretty easy to figure out.

Anyways thanks a lot for all the comments. Keep em coming! Cheers!


	8. Ch8-Coming Clean

Manipulation Ch8

'Crud.'

.

Silence engulfed the room.

.

All seven pairs of his friends eyes were burning a hole in him.

.

.

.

'Well Jaune, how are you going to get out of this one? You need to be careful, this is a very delicate situation.'

.

"YOU SLEPT WITH YANG?" Ruby blurted out, not so delicately. The shock and embarrassment crystal clear on her face.

Everyone then turned to stare at Yang.

"Whoa." Yelled Yang, waving her hands in front of her. Before point away from herself. "Why are you all starring at me. Weiss did it first!"

"YANG!" Screeched the heiress in indignation. Face turning crimson. "How do you even know abo-"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM TOO?!" Ruby blurted out again. Face as red as her cloak. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HASNT SLEPT WITH HIM YET?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YE-" Growled Yang before being cut off by her partner.

"I haven't." She replied smugly. "I only gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"It's already too late for you" Ruby sighed loudly as she patted Blake's arm. Causing the Faunus' smug smile to fall. "You're already tainted. I doubt you make it to the end of the week."

*Thud*

.

"PYRRHA" they all Yelled as they all huddled together over her.

Pyrrha lay motionless on the floor.

"She's still breathing, I think the shock of it all was too much for her." Stated Ren casually. As if finding out his friend, who was almost like a brother to him, was going around sleeping with all their other girl friends was a perfectly normal thing.

"We'll take her to our room to rest. You all must have a lot to talk about." Ren calmly said. Meanwhile he had subtly got himself out of the pending danger that was about to come, while throwing Jaune under the bus. "Come along Nora, I need a hand with Pyrrha."

Nora did not look like she wanted to leave. Her eyes were wide and Jaune knew she was enjoying all the drama. But because of her fainted teammate she complied. Single handily she picked up and carried Pyrrha to their room. Followed by Ren.

The door clicked shut.

.

.

.

Turning around Jaune came face to face with his "girlfriends?"

Weiss look liked she wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp with her bare hands.

Yang did not look much better with her glowing red eyes.

Blake looked stricken, like she had just found out she was dying of some incurable disease.

Ruby had a pout on her face at the unfair of it all.

.

.

.

"Ok Arc. Start talking." Growled Weiss.

.

.

.

And so he did. He told them everything. He told them about his semblance. How if he touched someone, he would be able to manipulate their mind. How his markings worked. And how they were a permanent thing. Also how he could manipulate any physical objects from afar without the need to even touch them.

He also told them of his love life. Of how he accidentally tagged Ruby when he first met her. That he originally marked Weiss to get even with her for being mean to him and Ruby. How Yang was a spur of the moment because she was being so flirty and fun. And how he marked Blake because he was worried about her. He told them everything they wanted to know. He owed them that.

—

"So you haven't slept with Ruby?" Pressed Yang.

"No Yang." Jaune gave a loud sigh as he sat on Weiss' bed. "For the hundredth time, I haven't slept with Ruby. I only did what I did because she was in danger."

"Hmmm" Yang contemplated his answer.

"For a guy with unlimited powers, how did you get bullied into two dates and practically three girlfriends?" Asked Blake, intrigued by the madness of it all.

"I blame growing up with seven sisters." Shrugged Jaune. Before muttering under his breath. "Girls are scary."

"A-and how do you f-feel about us?" Weiss asked nervously. "Was what you told us the truth? Or just what we wanted to hear?"

This was the question they all wanted to answered. To see if Jaune really meant what he said or if he just said it in the heat of the moment.

"I-" he was cut off as a weight settled in his lap.

"I believe you Jaune." Beamed the little reaper happily. As she lay her head down in the crook of his neck. "After everything you've done for us, for me. I trust you completely."

"How can you trust him so much you dolt. He's been with multiple girls behind your back." Argued Weiss.

"Oooh?" Ruby teased. "Are you gonna dump him? Am I gonna have Jaune all to myself?"

She began to rub her face against his neck playfully before biting him lightly.

"Aaagh" Yelped Jaune in surprise. " R-Ruby what are you d-doing."

"Well-" she answered innocently. "If the others don't want you, then I'm going to stake my claim."

"Ruby." Sighed an exasperated Blake. "You're Yang is showing."

"Wow sis, I didn't know you were so bold." Yang stared in disbelief.

"Ok girls." Jaune raised his voice to get their attention. "And to answer Weiss question, NO, It wasn't a one time thing. I REALLY do care about all you."

Taking a deep breath he pushed on.

"You four along with my team and my family mean the world to me. I love you all, truly I do. If you ever need anything from me, I'll do anything in my power to help. This I swear. And an Arc-"

"An Arc never goes back on his word." The four girls finished for him. All four looking at each other uneasy.

"I-if we do this. D-do you promise to love us equally?" A very uneasy Weiss asked.

.

.

.

Jaune noded.

"Ok then." Weiss let out the biggest sigh she had ever felt. "Congratulations Arc, you now have four girlfriends you will need to keep happy."

Jaune just laughed and scratched the back of his head at the insanity of it all.

"YES! I get to sleep with Jaune too!" Cheered Ruby!

"OI!" Yang injected. "You're too young for that! And besides at the very least he should take you on a date and to dinner and hold your hand first and get married and sign-"

Yang began to rambling to herself as no one bothered to pay attention to her anymore.

"But Yang does bring up a good point." Interrupted Ruby. Face set in a wide smile. "Since break just started and you still owe me a date Jaune, you can take me out! And you owe one Blake too." Her smile dropped a little. "And I guess Weiss deserves one too, even though she already had a turn with you. BUT Yang is out. She has to wait!"

.

The Reaper looked excited at the prospect of her first date.

The Heiress blushed at being called out on her love life, but noded none he less.

The Faunus looked resigned and knew it was useless to argue with her team leader.

And the Blonde looked absolutely crushed at being kicked to the back of the line by her sister.

.

"Well at least that's taken care of." Yang chuckled trying to uplift her mood. "Now Jaune, don't go marking and getting more girlfriends."

"Uurk" Ruby tried and FAILED to suppress her groan, but failed spectacularly.

.

.

.

"Who else is it?" Growled Weiss. Foot taping on the ground impatiently.

"Goodwitch"

—-

A/N holy crap am I cranking these out quick! My mind is playing a hundred scenarios a minute.

Unfortunately the stupid website doesn't change the update date info everytime you upload a chapter. So if I upload 5 chapter in 24hours and you'll only see the one update. That blows.

Meh. I guess I'll start back logging extra chapters. Anyways have a good one guys! Cheers!


	9. Ch9-Feeding the Stray

Manipulation Ch9

Jaune was in the dog house… technically it was the library. But either way he was in trouble.

The girls did not seem to take kindly to the fact that the first person he had marked at Beacon, was none other than their Combat Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

.

Well to be honest it was mostly Weiss that had a problem with it. Calling him a "Dog that chased anything with a skirt." Before removing her boot and throwing it at him.

Ruby already knew about it, but chose to ignore it, on the count of everytime she tried to imagine them together she would blush furiously.

Blake didn't seem to have an opinion.

And Yang just liked to poke the proverbial bear by commenting in front of Weiss how she wouldn't mind watching him "Rail their hot milf of a professor." Yang would get the second boot.

.

'

"Dust, Yang is going to get me killed." Jaune sighed as he lay his head back on the comfy couch in Beacon's library. Trying to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. It was early in the morning and his team along with Ruby's team had decided to go shopping in Vale. He had wanted to talk to Pyrrha about everything that happened the night before, but was unable to as Blake was pushed into his arm and Pyrrha was dragged off for some "girl time". Ren had been dragged off, but that was normal.

"Weiss won't kill you, she likes you too much." Answered Blake next to him, gaze never leaving the book in her hands. "She will just hurt you, a lot."

Currently Jaune was seated next to Blake. It was part of his punishment. He wasn't allowed to leave her field of view as he might go and "impregnate all the women in Vale" as Weiss kept hammering into him.

At the same time, even though her team had forgave her, they were still quite crossed that Blake disappeared with out even a single word. So Jaune was tasked with babysitting the Faunus teen for the day. Or as Yang called it "Cat sitting". It mostly meant hanging out in the library with her as she read her books. With no one to talk too…

.

.

.

"Hey Blake," Jaune began to ask. "How did you know I slept with Yang?"

"I'm a Faunus." She answered dryly as she flipped a page. "I can see in the dark and have a good sense of smell. When Yang came home that morning she reeked of alcohol and you. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. That, and she was walking with a limp. Good job by the way."

Jaune just blushed. "D-did you know about Weiss?"

"Yes Jaune, I did." Flipping to the next page. She tapped her nose lightly. "And Ruby too. Our whole room smells of you."

'Well this isn't mortifying or anything.'

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" Jaune asked.

"It wasn't my business."

He noded and they let silence take over again.

—-

It was midday and Jaune had fallen asleep. The library's couches were really comfortable. As he blinked and stretched he notice Blake sitting next to him. Oddly enough she wasn't reading. She had her book in her lap and she sat crosslegged on the couch facing him. She was just starting at him. Not in any bad way, more in an analytical way. Like she was trying to figure something out. Weird.

"Hey Jaune, can I ask you something?" Blake meekly asked.

"Ummm sure Blake what's up?" He asked curiously.

"When you said you would do anything for us, did you mean it? Did that mean me too?" Blake said nervously.

"Of course, you're just as important to me as the others Blake."

Placing his hand on her head he started rubbing her cat ears under her bow reassuringly.

She froze.

Her body became tense.

"Come on, let's go." She stated, before standing up and walking towards the exit.

"Wait, Blake!" Jaune ran after her. "What's going on? Where are we going."

"Back to your room." She answered cooly.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something and I may need your help." She began to quicken her pace.

—

After nearly running back, they arrived at his room.

Pushing him in and sitting him down on his bed she went back and closed the door, making sure to lock it. She then removes her bow from her head, freeing her cat ear and allowing them to move freely. She began pacing his room and sniffing the air and some of his stiff. Her ears scanned the room before they twirched and she froze.

.

.

.

"Ummm, everything ok Blake." Jaune's voice laced with concern.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance. She began to walk towards him as she sat on the bed opposite of him.

"Tell me Jaune, what do you know of Faunus?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Umm not much really. I know they have night vision, thanks to Pyrrha but that's about it. Why?"

"Well-" Blake's face flushed red. "There are some Faunus that have strong animal characteristics."

Jaune noded showing he was following along.

"And I'm actually one of those people. I do have some good traits from being very cat like. I have great night vision, spectacular hearing and flexibility. And at the same time I really love fish."

Jaune chuckled at the image of a little kitten Blake. Purring and rubbing against him.

"On the bad side though-" she continued. "I get the effects that I don't want. I can't stand the cold, red laser pointers distract me, and I go into heat once a month."

"Heat?" Jaune straitened up at the last.

"Blake are you ok? Do you need anything?"

'He's worried about me. Weiss was right, for all his promiscuity, he is a kind man.'

"I'm fine Jaune, Thank you for asking. I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to help me with my heat?" She looked uncertain, even embarrassed. Jaune took her hands and gave them a light squeeze in a reassuring gesture.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Normally I can take some medicine to suppress, but it's rather uncomfortable. But since your here now and everyone trust you, and you're so… experienced… I just thought it might be ok to ask you."

"Of course I'll help you Blake." He said with a warm smile. "You don't have to struggle with this alone. I'll help out as best as I can."

He nodded and stooped up "So what do first? Is there any difference being in heat is to how someone would normally do this?"

"Yeah, my sex drive and my instinct typically skyrocket…" She slowly starts turning redder and redder. "As well as I maybe prone to becoming more aggressive."

"Ok, I think I can handle that. According to Pyrrha I have a lot of aura, so that should affect those two points." He adds Noddingly. "When do we start?"

"Can we start now?" A red faced Blake asked. "It's getting uncomfortable."

In a near whisper to herself she adds. "I need you."

"Alright."

Gently, Jaune pulls Blake's smaller frame into his larger one.

Sliding a hand underneath her chin, he slowly lifts her head up and places his lips to her.

"Mmh" Blake moans.

Her body melting at the small amount of contact. This has been her most intense heat ever. And she knows to a degree it's Jaune's fault. Since his smell is always around her room, and his scent clings to the girls, and especially since he marked her. The nerves in her body are on fire.

In a way, her body is jealous of all her friends. Her instincts scream to find this strong potential mate, and claim him for her own. To get pregnant and have a strong litter of young. She needs him…

As they continue their kiss, Jaune's hand slide down her back and squeeze her rear. Or as Yang calls it "THE Bellabooty". He feels her twitch under his grasp. Her legs wobble and shake as they continue their kiss. Tongues wrestling in passion.

Pulling back, Jaune breaks the kiss. Taking a moment to enjoy the view. At the blushing, needy look on the face that once belonged to the cool and calm Blake Belladonna.

Using his semblance, he know what she wants.

"Who would of thought that you of all people would be making that face Blake." He commented in an almost cruel voice. "Perhaps we should show the others?"

Taking out his phone and placing it facing them on the table, he begins recording.

"N-no we can't!" She stutters. As Jaune comes back to her and begins sliding her jack off of her slender shoulders. Then unzipping her Beacon skirt, begins sliding it down her hips.

Leaving poor Blake in nothing more than her dress shirt, her stockings, and her cute little black thong.

'Who knew Blake was so risqué. But she does read a lot of porn. So I guess it was to be expected.'

Stepping up to her, with out speaking a single word, he places one hand on her chest squeezing her breast firmly. While his other hand slips underneath her thong and he slips two fingers into her wet folds.

"Aaah" groans Blake. It seems that's all she is able to do. To let him do as he pleases with her body.

He continues pumping his fingers into her. Not because she enjoys it. But because he knows what she really wants, what she craves, and enjoy the satisfaction of denying her it.

"J-J-Jaune, p-please." She begs.

'I guess she really does need this.'

He sticks his fingers deep into her one more time, as deep as they'll go, before pulling out. Leaving in a needy mess for more.

He hooks two fingers on either side of her thong on her hips and ever so painstakingly slowly, slides them down her creamy white thighs and along her beautiful legs.

He can feel the heat radiating from her womanhood.

Grabbing her by her waist, he turns her around and bends her over on his bed. Leaning over, he whispers in her ear. "You're nothig more than a bitch in heat Blake." Before plunging his manhood deep inside her.

"Oooh" groaning out loud and without restraint. A shiver runs up her spine at the feeling of being so full. Her body twitches uncontrollably, before it explodes. "Nyyyyaaahh."

"Hey, come on." Came the exasperated voice of Jaune. "I just put it in."

Holding onto her hips, Jaune fully seats himself into her tightness as he rides out her orgasm. Enjoying the feeling of her thrashing underneath him. Her inside twitching and squeezing him. Her hips shaking nonstop, hoping to get the most pleasure out of him.

Blake, unable to think straight, let's her body move on pure instincts. She begins slamming her ass back into Jaune's hips.

*slap*

*slap*

*slap*

Her whole body shivers at such pleasure. The feeling of it all is incredible. Never knowing such a feeling could exist. This was what she had been searching for.

Pressing her face down on the bed, Jaune lays on top her. Pining her body down with his. Unable to move due to his weight, all Blake can do is lay their and enjoy the pleasure he is giving her.

*thrust*

*thrust*

*thrust*

"I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you in such a state?" He chided at her, as he continued his relentlessly assault. "Laying here with such a disgustingly needy look on your face. You're weak Blake."

"N-N-No," she tried to argue. Voice full of lust and pleasure. "I-I'm a huntress, I w-was in White F-Fang. I'm a w-warrior."

"You're just a bitch in heat Blake." He cooed softly in her ear. "Just accept it. Give up, and you can become mine." He continued pounding into her, mercilessly.

"I can tell you want to, Blake. Your body WANTS to give itself to me. You want someone to dominate you, to rule over you." He moaned next to her ear. "Become mine Blake. Become mine, and you can have my child."

Her body reacts instantly at the thought of such a wonderful dream coming true. Her eye lids droop and her womanhood clamps down on him. Her body wants his seed. It wants to procreate. Her instincts scream for her to do it.

She wanted it, she wanted it so bad. Nothing else in the world mattered. Not being a huntress, not the White Fang, nothing. All she needed was him, and in some small way her friends. She could almost see it. A warm room surrounded by books, a fire place quietly crackling as it burned. A comfy couch, her mate by her side as she lay her head on his shoulder. His scent filling up her nose with his pleasant smell.

And a little girl…

A little girl sat between them…

Sleeping so peaceful…

Her daughter…

HER FAMILY…

.

.

.

She came.

"Nnnyyyaaahhh." Cried out Blake. Cumming harder than she ever had in her life.

She could feel Jaune cumming inside her as well . Her belly feeling so warm, so perfectly full. This was all that mattered. Laying underneath her mate as she accepted his seed. It was all she wanted. She trusted her instincts and now, she was reaping the rewards.

Then from all the pleasure, she passed out.

—

Jaune just lay next to Blake, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

'I hope I didn't go over board. That seemed to be what she wanted. I've never manipulated a Faunus before. But it may just be Blake, she does read all those smutty books of hers.

After a few minutes had passed, Blake began to stir.

"Her Blake. How you feeling?" He asked nervously.

"I'm feeling much better now." She said with a satisfied grin, before leaning of and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Before blushing and adding. "Sorry if I did or said anything weird. I was in a bit of a haze and I can't fully remember what I did."

"You can't remember anything?" Surprise clear on his face.

"Only when my heat is really bad. I can mostly remember the feeling and emotions. I know I was very happy. Everything else is a haze. My vision gets blurry and my hearing gets muffled. My feeling on the other hand gets enhanced. So I know it was wonderful. So thank you."

"No problem Blake." Chuckled Jaune nervously, a blush apparent. "I'm just happy to help."

"Wow so selfless." She purred amusingly. Snuggling up to him his bed. Whispering. "I think you deserve a treat for being such an amazing mate."

"What kind of treat?" He asked quizzically.

Blake had a mischievous glint in her eye as she smirked at him. She then sat up in bed, and in a loud and clear voice stated. "You can come out now. I know you're there."

.

.

.

The bathroom door opened.

.

.

.

There in just a towel stood his partner…

Pyrrha Nikos.

—

A/N And another one bites the dust!

I had fun with this one. Once again not super dark, but I felt this one pushed the envelope further. Blake would have some weird kink, and this is what I pictured.

Now that I have so many chapters out, I have to remember who knows what and where everyone is at. A lot of tracking has to be done.

As always I greatly appreciate all the comments and feedback. And if you wanna send prompt or situations with girls, I'll try to fit it in the story.

Thanks again! Cheers!


	10. Ch10-Enter the Spartan

Manipulation Ch10

"So it's true…" whispered Pyrrha. Rooted in the bathroom doorway. Eyes firmly locked on the scene in front of her. Blake sitting next to Jaune, as he lay on his bed. The smell of their love making still in the air. "You really do sleep with everyone."

"P-Pyrrha?" Stuttered Jaune. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came back early from Vale." She replied in a hollow voice. "After RWBY explained to me about what happened between you and them, and your semblance, I just had to comeback to talk to you."

Looking away and with a sigh she continued. "I took a shower to help me clear my mind. But I never expected to come back out and see you and Blake be so… intimate."

'She knows'

That single thought made his stomach drop for some reason. He didn't mind who knew of his adulterous ways, but for Pyrrha of all people to know, it made him feel dirty. This was the woman that was his partner. This was his best friend, someone who trusted him unconditionally and he did her. He was terrified that she would find him disgusting or repulsive. The very thought of her abandoning him was crushing.

He knew he could mark her, charm her to be with him like he had the other girls. But if she truly hated him, for him to go against her free will and force her to stay. That was something he knew in his heart he couldn't do to her.

After standing up from the bed and zipping up his pants, he didn't know what else to do. He was rooted to the floor, hands clenching and unclenching. Before asking in a soft voice "do hate me?"

He waited with baited breath. Eyes locked onto her feet as he was to cowardly to even look her in the eyes.

From his peripheral vision he saw her lower her head, as her shoulder began to tremble uncontrollably.

'Fuck'

It was all his mind could think. He had ruined his partnership all because he wanted to slut around. He knew he sincerely cared about RWBY and they him. But he also knew he felt something different with Pyrrha, something deeper. And before he could even begin to understand those feelings, he let himself be carried away by his powers. What was he going to do now?

"P-Pyrrha, I can expla-"

"HAHAHAHAHA" bellowed the spartan in laughter. Hands on her knees as she was bent over in laughter. Her whole body wracking from laughter.

As she looked up, she had a huge grin plastered to her face. A glint of mirth in her eyes. "O-oh Jaune." She cooed as she tried to regain control over her laughter. Wiping a single tear of laughter from her eye. "I could never hate you, your my partner."

He was stunned. His eyes widened in surprise as he search hers for any signs of lies, he found none.

"Your n-not mad?" He couldn't believe.

"Of course not silly. I was a little shocked to come out and see you with Blake, but besides that, no I wasn't mad." Her face taking on a slightly shamed look. "I was actually slightly jealous. After talking with RWBY and hearing about how much you care and loved them, I began to question why you never tried anything with me. And if maybe their was something wrong with me. That's why I came back early. I want to talk to you."

She DIDN'T hate him? That by itself was wonderful news, INCREDIBLE really. And not only that, she felt left out by him as he pursued the other girls? This was insane.

"There's nothing wrong with you Pyrrha!" He exclaimed, as he ran up to her and pulled her into his embrace. Her somewhat wet towel soaking into his clothes. "You're amazing and incredible and truly wonderful! I just didn't want you to know all about this. I was afraid you would reject me."

"I could never reject you Jaune, I love you…"

.

.

.

Everything in the would froze. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to burst free. His partner PYRRHA NIKOS had just said that she loved him. How was he going to respond to her confession?

"Wha-"

'Smooth Arc, real smooth.'

He felt her arms wrap around his back as she hugged him tighter. Her face buried in his chest before mumbling. "I've been in love with you since I first met you Jaune. And I've only fallen more in love with you as I've gotten to know you. You didn't see me as a celebrity or as trophy. You only saw me as me."

Raising her head she takes a moment to look him directly in his eyes before saying. "And that means the world to me." She leans in with eyes closed and lips parted. Standing on her tippy toes, it's still not enough to reach him. She lets out a cute whine of distress, before she feels him lower down his lips to meet hers.

It was everything she had hoped for and more. His lips, so soft and warm. His arms strong, as they begin to wrap around her slim and towel clad waist. She let her fingers wander through his blond hair as her kiss deepens.

They're now pressed nose to nose, out of breath but neither wanting to break up the magical kiss. Feeling emboldened by his none rejection, she lets her tongue wander past her lips and tease his. She feels his mouth moan as his lips part and allow her access.

.

Blake was fascinated. She had heard and smelled Pyrrha scent the moment Jaune and she had entered the room. She figured this would be the kick the shy girl needed if she wanted to confess to the blond knight. All of RWBY and the remaining parts of JNPR had known for a while that Jaune and Pyrrha both had feelings for each other, but were both to embarrassed to act on said feeling. It was quite hilarious. It was especially hilarious to see the once dominant Jaune Arc, who she along with her team had given themselves up to him, be turned to putty in the champion's hands. He was like a puppy that was being petted, all he needed was a tail and it would be wagging wildly.

"Mmm mm" she cleared her throat as she watched Jaune's hands naturally begin to move down the champion's waist and towards her back side. As much as she would love for the show to continue, she wanted her friends to be happy. And that required certain steps.

Upon hearing Blake clear her throat, both broke the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes. A heavy blush covering both their faces, as they had both completely forgotten about the cat Faunus in the room. Both turning their heads to address Blake as she sat in Jaune's bed with her legs crossed. Completely naked say for a pair of knee high stockings.

"As much as Pyrrha seems to be enjoying this moment-" Blake drawed with a mischievous smirk on her face. "I believe she confessed something to you Jaune, so shouldn't you say something in return." She punctuated with a look.

"O-oh right, Thanks Blake." He laughed sheepishly, as he understood her meaning. Turning to face his partner, who currently had her head resting on his chest due to embarrassment, he began to speak. "Umm Thank you for confessing to me Pyrrha, it means a lot to me to know how much I mean to you. And that even though I'm not the most faithful of guys, you still love me."

Taking a deep breath he continues. " I want you to know that I love you too. From the moment I met you I knew you were special to me too. You mean the world to me Pyrrha and I promise I will never stop loving you." Leaning down he kisses the top of her head before whispering. "Only you, have my heart."

"Like a wife?" Her face began turning red.

"Yes Pyrrha, like my wife."

Pyrrha at this point was as red as her hair. She had done it! After all this time, she had confessed her feelings and he had ended up returning them AND MORE! It was wonderful! And even though a small part of her was jealous that the man who she loved was currently with so many beautiful girls, she trusted Jaune and knew in her hearts of hearts that he meant what he said. Out of all the girls possible, SHE was the only one that had Jaune Arc's heart.

She could feel the fire in her heart roar. Wanting to prove her love to both him and herself.

Tilting her head up, they resumed their kiss.

But instead of her hands wrapping around him again, they went to undue her towel.

As it dropped, it left her completely naked to both Jaune… and their guest.

.

"Ummm Pyrrha." He whispered, as his eyes roamed up and down over her. Searing the image of her naked body into his mind forever. "We still have company."

"I know." She smirked, not even bothering to look at Blake as her eyes were glued to his. Before leaning in and biting his ear and whispering. "I want her to watch, so she can tell the others and they can all know who's in charge. Who you belong too."

Pushing him back, the back of his legs caught her bed, causing him to fall on it as she happily followed. Jumping on his lap and pressing her naked chest against his, she continued their kiss.

.

'This is what a real kiss feels like?'

He couldn't believe it. He had been with multiple girls but yet a single kiss from Pyrrha, had made his body feel like it was melting.

'Is this how the girls feel when I mark them?'

"Mmmh ahh" he took a deep breath as Pyrrha broke their kiss to allow them both to breath. Sitting on his waist she could easily feel his manhood pressing again her naked ass though his pants.

"I love you Jaune." She gasped, slightly out of breath.

"I love you too Pyrrha." He states in all honesty.

Leaning in she begins leaving feather light kiss along his neck, before working her way down his chest and down to his waist. Reaching his pants, she unbuttons them and frees his manhood.

"Aah." She giggles. "So this is what EVERYONES been talkings about."

Giving it a few long licks she begins to please her lover. Licking his tip before working her way down and taking his package carefully into her warm mouth.

"P-Pyrrha" he gasps. It's music to her ears.

Removing her mouth from him, she lays on her back before spreading herself to him. Revealing her innermost parts just for him.

"Please Jaune." She barely moans before she feels the weight of Jaune's body settle on top of her and his manhood fill her up. "Ahhh!"

Jaune begins pushing into her at a slow steady pace. Purely for her enjoyment.

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

"I'm glad." She gasps. As she feels him rub her inside just right. The pleasure was incredible and the fact it was Jaune only made it sweeter. "I'm glad you were my first time."

"I'll love you." Moans Jaune as he grits his teeth. Never feeling such intense pleasure before. He was doing everything in his power not to cum their and then. Trying to let Pyrrha enjoy her first time. "For the rest of my life I'll love you."

That did it for her. Those words actually pushed her body over the edge.

"J-JAUNE" she gasps as a power orgasm rips through her body. Every nerve in her body twitching and going crazy. Instinctively she wraps her arms around his head and her leg around his waist. Her womanhood squeezing him and trying to milk him for all she was worth.

"Mmmhmm" he moans, as he cums deep inside her. It feels like he released a gallon of his juices inside her. Panting and out of breath, he lets some of his weight rest on her body.

She enjoys the different feelings she can feel as she lays their. They way his chest expands and contracts as he lays on top of her trying to catch his breath. The sweat that coats both of their bodies. His half lidded eyes. His occasional twitching as she feels him pump more of him into her. Their juices running down her legs. And most importantly, the searing heat she feels deep in her belly. It was all amazing. It was perfect.

Or well, as perfect as it could be at that point.

.

.

.

A wet squelching noise caught their attention. Looking over to Jaune's bed they find Blake, who has her eyes shut and face set in concentration as she fingers, herself trying desperately to bring herself to completion.

"Well that sort changes the mood." Chuckles Jaune as he looks back at Pyrrha to share a laugh, only to meet her burning lustful gaze.

"I'm sorry Jaune." She says as she pulls him in for another kiss. And before he could know what happened, she has him pinned underneath her. "But I'm not with you yet."

And without another word, she begins slamming her hips down to meet his…

.

—

A/N happy post RTExtraLife everyone! Hope you all had fun and donated if you could. And if you drank like I did, hope you didn't die.

So I hope everyone likes this chapter. I tried to make it feel legit in the feelings and reasoning and I think it came out pretty good.

As much as everyone want me to throw girls at Jaune, there does need to be a bit of plot setup for the story to flow. Other wise it's just a bunch of one shots.

Anyways PLEASE continue commenting! I love everyone's feed back and ideas. Cheers!


	11. Ch11-Afterglow

Manipulation Ch11

"Hey guys we're bac-" Nora bubbly cheer died in her throat as she took in the scene in front of her.

In Pyrrha's bed lay a naked Jaune with a very naked Pyrrha cuddling up to him. A sheet draped on top of them to cover their modesty.

Meanwhile a semi naked Blake slept in Jaune's bed with a sheet of her own. All three seemingly dead asleep.

"Awwww Ren! Look how cute they look!" Nora whined in a high pitched voice as she stood next to Ren outside the door to their room. Behind them stood Ruby, Yang and Weiss all with different reactions on their faces.

"So… Jaune and Pyrrha finally…" mumbled a blushing Ruby. Her hands over her face, but her eyes peeking through the gaps in her fingers.

"I can't believe he picked up another one." Muttered an annoyed Weiss. "At least it's Pyrrha Nikos and not some floozy."

"What I'm curious about, is why's Blake here too?" Questioned Yang with a curious gaze at her sleeping partner. "Do you think they tagged teamed Jaune or did she just get off to watching?"

"YANG!" Hissed the heiress. Trying to not wake their sleeping friends. "Don't be such a pig!"

"And don't be such a prude Weiss-cream. What, you mean to tell me you're not at all curious about what happened here? About why Blakey there looks all tucked out?"

"No! Because I'm not some lecherous old man! Now come on. Let's head back to our room." The heiress stomped away across the hall.

"Fine." Yang grumbles as she steps past Nora who was currently taking a million photos of her teammates snuggling together, while fighting off Ren from taking her phone.

Standing next to her sleeping partner she removes her blanket to find her state of undress.

"Oooh, kitty had some fun." Chuckled Yang as she spots cum seeping out of her freshly fucked hole. Taking her fingers she slides them in to her parters wet folds, ignoring a small moan of pleasure, before scooping up some cum and tasting it. "Mmmmh, yummy."

"YANG!" Whispers her sister as she stands next to her clearly appalled at what she just witnessed Yang do. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Chill out Rubes, I'm just having a taste. You want some?" She holds out a cum covered finger to her sister. A smirk plastered on her face. "What's the matter scared? It's ok if you don't want any. You are too young anyways."

Ruby could hear the condescending tone in her sister's voice. Ruby Rose was no child!

With a look of determination, she wraps her lips over her sisters digit and gently sucks off the fluids. Her tongue swirls around the finger as she enjoys the taste.

The look on Yang's face was priceless. So priceless in fact that Nora couldn't help but to take a picture of the scene.

*Flash*

That seemed to snap the two sisters out of their thoughts as they both blushed and looked away. They could hear Nora giggling to herself like a mad woman in the background.

"Come on Rubes." Yang stated, getting the little reapers attention. "I'll cover Blake in a blanket and take her to our room. Can you grab Blake's clothes and her phone."

"Sure ok." Piped up Ruby as she began carrying out her task. Blushing intensely as she found Blake's cum soaked thong. Then she noticed her phone. "Hey yang. I think Blake was recording something?"

"Grab her phone and we'll check it out in a bit." Yang answered as she was making her way out the door with her sleeping partner in her arms.

Nodding, Ruby did what she was told before saying her good byes and heading out.

—

"Whoa." Gasped a wide eyed Ruby as she sat on Weiss' bed watching the video Blake had recorded.

"Yeah, Whoa." Mimicked Yang, wide eyed as well. They had watched the video twice already. They had seen how Blake had been in heat and rather frisky as she decided to jump Jaune's bone. They were surprised when it turned out Pyrrha had been hiding in her bathroom after her shower, just watching Jaune and Blake have sex. It was even more surprising that was the moment she confessed her feelings, before having her turn with Loverboy and not letting him go until she was satisfied. Only for him to be jumped on by a wound up Blake.

"How can he keep going?" Whispered Ruby in awe. "He must have a lot of aura."

Yang had to agree.

"Are you two still watching that video?" Growled Weiss as she came out of their bathroom, combing her long pristine hair. Trying to keep her voice down as Blake still was asleep. "That's an invasion of someone's privacy."

"Nah it's fine," Yang waved her off without removing her eyes from the screen. "Besides, she knew about you, me, and Rubes when we were with Jaune. So it's only fair."

"Fine." Huffed Weiss as she gave up trying to pry the phone away from the nosey sisters. "But when Blake finds out and gets mad, don't come crying out me."

Ignoring the heiress, the sisters continued to watch the video.

"Yang?"

"Mmmh"

"Do you think Jaune will stop liking us now that he's got Pyrrha or that he'll like her more?"

Yang blinked her eyes slowly as she let the question sink in. Turning her head she stares at her little sister who has a crescent fallen face. Wrapping an arm around her she pulls Ruby into a side long hug.

"Hey now," she smiles enthusiastically. "Just because vomitboy has a pretty girlfriend doesn't mean he'll kick us to the curb. We're his friends remember, he cares about us."

"That's right" came the voice of Weiss as she stood next to Ruby. "You were the one saying we should trust him when this all first started. So you have to believe in him the most out of all of us. Arc isn't as shallow to dump us now that he has Pyrrha. If anything know him he might run himself ragged from trying to please all his friends. That's just the kind of idiot that he is."

Smiling she stood up and embraced the heiress in a quick but loving hug. Weiss reluctantly allowed it for the sake of keeping her team leader happy. Before a groan caught their attention.

"Uuugh." Blake groaned as she sat up and allowed her blanket to slip free and show her ample chest to the room. Causing Ruby to blush and stare, Weiss to mutter about the unfairness of it all and Yang to simply waggle her eyebrows."What happened? Where's Jaune and Pyrrha? And why am I so sore and sticky?"

"Well kitty cat." Answered an amused Yang. Once again wiggling her eyebrows. "You're back in our room, we found you knocked out on Jaune's bed. and Jaune and Pyrrha are in their room probably still sleeping after their confession. Or at the very least he is after he had to satisfy both of you. MULTIPLE times."

"How do you even know about that Yang?" Asked a bewildered Blake.

Standing up tall and with a huge grin on her face to responded. "Because I'm a wizard! I have gained magical powers to so into the future and into the past. All will come to bow before my might, For I am-"

"She found the video you recorded on your phone." Stated Weiss. Clearly enjoying the way Yang was sputtering about how her awesome story was cut off, before throwing Blake's phone back to her.

"Oh, you guys saw that, did you?" Blake looked uncertain.

"Yeah, but we're happy Jaune and Pyrrha finally got together. If that's what you're worried about?" Injected Ruby. Picking up on her teammates unease.

"It's not that." Sighed Blake heavily. "I just had this silly notion that you guys would think I was some disgusting animal, if you found out I went into heat too."

"Well that is silly Blake!" Weiss scoffed. "Your our teammate Blake. we care about you and your physical wellbeing, and if you have such needs then we will accept and try to help you out with whatever you may need."

"Oooh, is Weissy here insinuating something?" Yang giggled.

"First of all, I'm impressed you even knew such a big word Yang." The heiress smirked, as her blonde teammate tried to not look annoyed at that rub but could clearly tell she was. "And second of all I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just stating we would do anything for our teammate. And if that means helping out Blake in a physical way when Jaune isn't available, then so be it."

"Awwww Weiss!" Cooed Ruby as she ran to the heiress and hugged her mid sprint, taking them both to the ground. "She does care!"

"Of course I do you dolt, I'm not heartless!"

"Thank you Weiss, and Ruby and Yang. This means a lot to me." Interrupted Blake as Ruby was rubbing her cheek against weiss'. "More than you can ever know."

"Awwww my partner is so sweet." Cooed Yang as she copied what Ruby was doing but with Blake instead.

*beep beep*

Everyone stopped they were doing as they watched Ruby reach for her phone.

Pulling it out she read the message that she received.

.

"Will teams JNPR and RWBY report to Professor Goodwitch's office immediately."

.

"Uh oh." Muttered Ruby. "Wonder that's about?"

"Only one way to find out, let's go girls." Weiss stood proudly as she began making her way out the room.

—

On the way out the door they had ran into team JNPR and had asked them if they knew what was going on, but just like them had no clue.

On the way to Goodwitch's Yang kept pestering the new couple with questions and comments, especially comments on how Pyrrha "seemed to be walking funny."

Once they reached the office, they knocked before being allowed to enter. Once the all filed in they noticed their professor had a rather stern look on her face.

"Thank you for coming… children." Oh yeah, this wasn't going to be good. "I've called both teams here today due to some troubling rumors. Apparently, you have all been quite sexually active with each other. And while checking the cameras around the school I found video evidence of and Long here sneaking off to the womans bathroom at 3am on a Saturday. We also have on video dragging to an empty classroom on occasions. That along with other evidence, suggests there is a clear violation with our moral guidelines and as such you will all be punished by a two week suspension…

.

There was a deafening silence as no one spoke for a minute.

Finally the room erupted into noise, as they all began trying to argue their point. Raging at the injustice of it all. But Goodwitch would not listen. Arguing back that they were getting off lightly and that they should think more about their professional image and how it could affect their futures, and not doing what their hormones demanded.

.

.

.

Leaning over Pyrrha and Ruby begin whispering into Jaune's ear.

"Can you do something about this?"asked Ruby

"Can you use your semblance?" Questioned Pyrrha.

"Yeah that's right! You marked Professor Goodwitch!" Agreed Ruby.

"I can change her mind, but it might get… physical." He looked away nervously.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said calmly. Her friends in the background still arguing their stance. Taking her hand in his she kissed his cheek and said. "If you get us out of this situation, I'll be ok with whatever you do."

"Yeah." Ruby piped in kissing her other check. Pyrrha not seeming fazed in the slightest. "We're with you too."

Nodding he gave both girls a small smile before he turned to his professor and activated his semblance.

.

.

.

The whole room took notice that for every minute that went by, Professor Goodwitch's face was getting redder and redder.

but instead of it being from anger…

It was from arousal…

And then Jaune Arc began to make his move…

—-

A/N and we have more setup! But it's setup to the Goodwitch chapter everyone's been asking for. I still plan to do velvet and Coco but it takes time to set stuff up. So yeah guys. Hope you've been enjoying the story. Cheers.


End file.
